This is My Idea
by Astrid Elphaba Lovegood
Summary: Hiccup had always liked Astrid but there was no way he would be prepared for this!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or the title. It's actually the name of a song from the Swan Princess. Oh yeah. I'm that cool.**

**Author's Note: I have some writer's block with How to Charm and my upcoming drabble in This is Berk entitled A Trip to Valhalla. I got the idea for this yesterday. Hopefully this will be what I thought. Please read and review!**

"Wait, _what_? _HICCUP? _Aw, mom, come _on!_" Astrid raged about the house. "That has got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard! Other than the fact that he's going to be the next chief, Thor help us, he has absolutely nothing going for him!"

"Hiccup will make a _fine_ husband for you," her mother sighed. She sounded as if she totally disagreed with herself.

"Mom, I don't think you understand how much he bothers me! I can't be in the same room with him without wanting to throttle him! He flirts with me _all the time!_"

Her mother pointed out, "Snotlout and Tuffnut flirt with you."

"Those two I can handle. It's just that he's so _awkward!_ And he _never shuts up!_ He always talks about how he's going to kill a Night Fury, but he can't even hold an axe without falling over! He makes all these crazy inventions to kill dragons that _never work_! Do you have any idea how much trouble he causes Berk? He's ruined us at least five times this year! And it's not even June yet!"

Astrid was boiling over. There was nothing that could calm her down. How could her mother do this to her?

"Those things don't matter: Hiccup is going to be the _chief!_"

Astrid trudged out the back door and roared "Thor help us!" She couldn't stay in the house a moment longer. She needed to get very far away from the world, from everything. Her mother had gone mad. No one in their right mind would think of…_this_!

_What the hell does she think she's doing? Me, _marry Hiccup_? She must be out of her mind!_ She thought, muttering darkly to herself. She trudged through the woods towards Raven Point. She needed to throw her axe. If she wouldn't be allowed to break Hiccup, she'd break some trees.

Fuming all the way there, she threw her axe at the first tree she saw. The axe cut through the tree and it fell over. There was a cry and Astrid ran to check it out. It conveniently came from right under the tree. She rushed to see that it was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III himself. She mentally beat herself up as she helped him out from under the tree.

The boy stared at her in amazement. "Astrid? Did _you_ do that?"

She sighed. "You'll be getting a lot of those soon, Hiccup, trees on your head."

He had no idea what she was talking about. "What? Why?" He was still a bit dazed.

Astrid had used up all her anger. She sighed. "You know. We're getting married."

Hiccup's jaw dropped. He stared at her for a moment. Then he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: That says enough.**

**Author's Note: There is nothing like waking up to an inbox full of "_ has favorited your story." Win.**

Astrid sighed. If she didn't know what was good for her, she would have left Hiccup there and headed home. It was extremely tempting. Unfortunately, Stoick would be _very_ upset if he found his son laying unconscious on the ground next to a tree with her axe in it. If anyone in Berk upset Stoick, it would be the most foolish and last thing they ever did.

Astrid picked up her axe and Hiccup (who was light enough to be carried in one hand) and set off in the direction of his house. There was no _way_ her mother would let her live it down if she brought Hiccup back to the house, especially after that rant she had just given. Why Hiccup, of all people? Astrid knew that she would never be able to pick who she wanted to marry, but she never thought it would have been Hiccup! How ironic that he had been at Raven Point as well.

Judging from his reaction, he had no idea that they were supposed to be married. His reaction made Astrid curious. He flirted with her all the time. It was clear that he liked her. This reaction was not typical of even Hiccup! What Astrid expected him to do was gawk and awkwardly scurry home.

_Maybe he thought it was my idea_, Astrid reasoned, _I didn't exactly make it clear that it was our parents' decision…but even Hiccup isn't that stupid._

Hiccup awoke to the feel of cool water on his face. As his surroundings came into focus, he saw that he was in his house. Above him, wetting a cloth and placing it upon his face was Astrid. He immediately sat bolt-upright. "I'm in my house-_you're_ in my house! Does my dad know you're here?" **(Author's Note: For some reason, the first time I saw the movie, I thought that was the cleverest line in the entire world. I just **_**had**_** to include it!)**

"Of course he does," She sighed.

Hiccup couldn't think of anything to say so he sat in an awkward silence. Suddenly, he blurted out, "It's not true is it?"

"Why are _you_ so concerned?" Astrid asked, "It's you who likes me."

Hiccup reddened. "B-but that's beside the point! I'm not ready for this! I blunder every time I try to talk to you!" His heart raced. This was so embarrassing! She didn't need to know all this. "What if my dad knows?" He fretted.

Astrid groaned, "He probably has no idea. He never pays attention to you anyway. He probably just wants to get rid of you. I'm not going to enjoy it: I have no regrets in saying that I don't like you at all, Hiccup. You're so weird! I tried telling my mom that, but she wouldn't listen. She wanted me to marry the son of a chief."

Hiccup's world came crashing down. He always had the faint idea that Astrid didn't like him as much as he liked her. He didn't want to let his heart believe that though. He was sure that his dad had arranged the marriage, but never did he expect Astrid to come out and say it to his face with no regrets. His heart stung. To try to ease the pain, he attempted to continue with the conversation. Looking like a fool in front of your future wife would be quite an embarrassment.

"What are we supposed to _do_ when we get married?" He worried aloud, "Have _kids_?"

Astrid looked as though she was about to be sick. "Oh no! You're right! You'll be the chief! They'll want you to have kids! _Gross_!"

Hiccup was so antsy! He felt the need to pace about his room. He jumped up and knocked the bowl of water out of Astrid's hands. It spilled all over the floor. He was too busy pacing to notice and he slipped in it. Right before he hit the floor, Astrid caught him. Right as she caught him, Stoick walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: OF COURSE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON ISN'T MINE, YOU DOLTS!**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I should give summaries that vague all the time! I'm **_**not**_** going to have Hiccup fainting or falling over every chapter… although that's not a bad idea… That's something you could include in your review! ;D**

Astrid spluttered, "The uh, klutz knocked-over the water bowl."

_The klutz?_ thought Hiccup, _Was that really what I'm going to be known as for the rest of his life? _"And I slipped!" Hiccup added, feeling himself turn red.

Stoick glared at his son then turned to Astrid. "Thank you for taking care of him." He said gruffly.

Astrid gently set him down in bed. For Stoick's entertainment, Hiccup guessed, she bent down and pretended to give him a kiss. She was actually whispering through gritted teeth, "Try not to knock anything else over." She hurried out.

Hiccup blushed again and got out of bed in an attempt to clean up the mess. (He was also trying to avoid his father.)

"Leave it, son. You'll only make things worse. Get back in bed."

_Thank you for summing that up,_ his son thought and crawled back into bed.

"What were you doing out in the woods?" Stoick sighed, "I thought I already told you not to go out once today!"

_Twice_, Hiccup corrected. "I was looking for-"

"Just stop," Stoick grumbled before Hiccup even had a chance to explain himself, "You made a fool of yourself!"

How was he supposed to know they were getting married? "Why didn't you tell me? I'm not ready for this!" Hiccup protested, "I'm too awkward!"

"You need some experience. You're going to have to get married _some_ day! You need a woman to have heirs! You can't just pick anyone off the street and say 'You're going to be my heir because I'm too scared to have kids!' And besides, you can't just expect your heirs to wander about the island on their own!"

"Dad, I'm going to make the worst leader Berk has _ever seen_!" He whinged.

Stoick looked like he agreed wholeheartedly. He cast the comment aside. "You're not the leader until I die, son. You have plenty of time to ready yourself, which is why the wedding is in two weeks."

For the second time today, he could not believe his ears. Again, his jaw dropped, he stared, and he fainted.

Astrid's mother gave her a funny look as her daughter walked in the door. "Where have you been?"

Feeling to lazy and humiliated to explain, Astrid just mumbled "By Raven Point," not even bothering to tell her mother that she had run into Hiccup. She slunk up the stairs to her room, her words haunting her all the way.

_'I have no regrets in saying that I don't like you at all, Hiccup.'_

Hiccup had been acting really weird today…well, weirder…Again, his reaction was not what she had expected. Astrid thought he would have given her his Why-does-nobody-like-me,-not-even-you look. But instead, he had just barreled on through, as if he was as disgusted with her as she was with him.

Now Astrid did have regrets. His lack of emotion troubled her. Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe he didn't like her at all. She was probably imagining it all! She was probably so self-centered that she was twisting reality to make it seem like _someone_ liked her, even if it was Hiccup the Useless!

She shook her head and mentally beat herself up again. She gagged as she thought _Right now, I feel like Hiccup_:she was thinking too hard. He always thought way too much about things that would never be able to happen. He was crazy. _Well, my mom's crazy for setting this marriage up! Maybe it runs in the family. Maybe that's why she wouldn't have me with anyone else! She wanted me to see how crazy I was!_

She really _was _over thinking this. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard something hit her window. She sat up, crossed her room to the window, looked down, and saw Hiccup throwing pebbles. Well, if this wasn't awkward, she didn't know what was.

"What do _you_ want?" Astrid said.

"You'll never believe what my dad said!" he said frantically.

She didn't care at all. She wanted him to go away. She wanted to go to sleep, wake up, and hopefully it might have all been a horrible nightmare. So he might go away faster, she played along. "What?" She asked.

"He said the wedding is in _two weeks_!"

"Two _weeks_?" She exclaimed. Her mother had failed to mention that. "Are they _crazy_?"

"Absolutely," Hiccup agreed.

_That was supposed to be a rhetorical question. He's soooooo _weeeeird! She thought. "What are we going to do? How do they expect us to get used to each other in _two weeks?_ How could they do this to us? _Why _so soon?" She asked.

"My dad says he wants me to be 'ready' for the time when I have to be a chief."

"Ready?" Astrid quaritated, "What, does he want us to…" She stifled a retch. "Practice _sex_ or something?"

Hiccup literally _did _throw up.

Astrid groaned. She climbed out the window and down the side of the house. **(Author's Note: So Astrid can climb now. I'm the author and I can do whatever I want!)**

"What am I going to _do_ with you when we get married?" She sighed, "Hiccup, you need to stop all…" She gestured to all of Hiccup. "…this."

"But you just pointed to-_all of me_!" He said, quickly reviving from his spell of sickness.

"Yes." said Astrid, "Stop being all of you."

Hiccup gave Astrid one of his weird Hiccup faces. "Ohhhhhhhh…."

"Oh _yes_." She said, glaring back at him.

"You are playing a very dangerous game! Keeping all this…raw…Vikingness inside…There will be consequences!"

Astrid walked away. This was getting her nowhere. He was a waste of time. "I'll take my chances."

**Author's Note: A great quote, isn't it? Is it sad that I've been planning this? Please tell me it's not!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own HTTYD.**

**Author's Note: Right now, I'm kind of feeling like this story is going better than HTC. Also, the song Hey Dragon in A Very Potter Musical is pretty much my fic. I saw that yesterday and I didn't know whether to be happy or mildly unoriginal. BUT I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE IT UNTIL YESTERDAY!**

All was still in Berk, which was very unusual for a summer night. The night was calm and the full moon reflected off the water. There hadn't been a raid in weeks. Everything was still and as it should be.

Suddenly, there was a roar of a Monstrous Nightmare and the night became alive. _Here we go again_, thought the Vikings. They rushed out to fight the dragons. Hiccup rushed out the door of his house and headed to Gobber's shop. He had to try out his new invention to capture a Night Fury today! He was going to try it out earlier that day by Raven Point, but he had run into Astrid.

_Well, _he thought, _more like her tree ran into me._

"YOU!" Hiccup heard a voice behind him scream. He was pulled aside from the running crowd by a fist. Soon, he was pinned up against a wall by Snotlout. "You think you're so cool!"

"Huh?" Hiccup wondered what he could possibly have done to make Snotlout so angry. He couldn't think of anything off the top of his head.

"I heard what's going to happen with you and Astrid!" he bellowed, "AND NOBODY STEALS ASTRID HOFFERSON FROM ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, USELESS TOOTHPICK!"

Snotlout punched Hiccup hard in the eye. Ohhhhh, it stung! He tried his best not to cry out in pain. Right when the pain became unbearable and he did, Snotlout also cried out in pain.

"AGCH! Astrid, what the-"

"Snotlout shut the hell _up_! I was never yours to begin with! Do you seriously think Hiccup wants me anyway? I would never take him! Get going! Pick on someone your own size! Pretend to be a man with someone else!"

Hiccup thought he might have been going delirious in thinking that Astrid had come to his rescue again. Just to make sure, he opened his eyes, and _there she was_, beautiful as ever!

He saw Snotlout running off and clutching his arm. "Astrid," he said breathlessly. She pulled him off the ground and examined him closely.

"Hmmm, that's one nasty black eye. Is everything else in order?" She asked.

"I think so."

She sighed, took his hand, and dragged him off in the direction of his house for the second time in twenty-four hours. "Come on. I'll see to that."

Thanks to the commotion, no one noticed the two Vikings headed towards the chief's house. Hiccup felt himself growing warm… She was holding his hand… Her hand was so soft.

When they finally reached his house, she said, "What am I going to _do _with you, Hiccup? You're barely outside a full minute and Snotlout clobbers you!" Hiccup heard her mumbling to herself, "Where does your dad keep the ice?" But she found it soon enough. "Put this on your eye." Astrid ordered.

Hiccup let the cold seep into his eye. "Thank you, Astrid."

"It's the least I can do, Hiccup. What I want to know is how Snotlout found out so soon!" She fretted.

Hiccup sighed. "Who knows? News spreads like wildfire here on Berk. My dad probably told his dad or something…"

"This is all so complicated." Astrid said, "I wonder why Snotlout is under the impression that I'm his."

Hiccup perked up. He had always wondered what Astrid thought of Snotlout. Personally, Hiccup _hated_ Snotlout. He had been a jerk to him since before he could remember. He knew that Snotlout wanted her so much. Before Hiccup had started showing his true colors, Snotlout had often told him of how much he wanted to be with Astrid.

He awkwardly asked, "Well, uh…_are_ you?"

Astrid looked up. She stared into his eyes. "Hiccup, are you serious?" She asked exasperatedly. He knew that he had spoken too soon. That was totally not the right thing to say. He knew another blow like the deep one she had cut earlier this morning was coming. He waited for it. "Snotlout drives me _crazy_! He flirts with me even more than _you do_! He's much more pathetic, too, and that's saying something." Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. It was awkwardly quiet for a minute. Then, Astrid asked Hiccup a question just as provokingly awkward.

"Do you really like me, Hiccup?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope. How to Train Your Dragon is definitely not mine.**

**Author's Note: I hadn't **_**really**_** meant to stop there. It just kind of happened… That was a lame Hiccup-esque excuse. Well, I am Team Hiccup! I had to think about what I wanted him to say. Thanks so much for all the reviews. They keep me going. I found a drabble I wrote a while ago that I based this story off. I'll most likely post it as my next drabble in This is Berk. Enjoy!**

Astrid wished she hadn't said anything. Now he was going to think she liked him! Knowing Hiccup, he would probably say something so incredibly stupid and it would probably insult her so much that she would never give him any heirs, no matter how big a fit Stoick threw. Anything would have been a better question than, 'Do you like me?' She had to know, though! The way Hiccup brushed off her rejection so soon was what made her want to know. If only he had blushed and said something awkward like, 'Yeah, so?'

She was making more of a fool of herself than he was. First, she tells a guy that her parents want them to get married. Then, she tells him how much she doesn't like him. But then, she asks him how much he likes her! _This is all so messed up, _She thought.

Astrid sat down. This was going to be crazy…

After an awkward silence inside the chief's house, the boy made one of his weird Hiccup noises and said, "Kind of."

As he explained himself, there was no place to look but his big green eyes. She never noticed exactly how green they were. "It depends on your definition of 'like'. In truth, I think you're strong, clever, and gorgeous," he muttered, turning a deep red, "but I'm not sure that means that I like you. If this marriage will prove good for anything, it will help me figure out if I actually do like you. I don't really _know_ you, so the things that I like about you might not be things you really are. When you like someone… or _kind of _like someone, the little things don't matter; they only fuel the emotion itself."

Despite the peculiarity of Hiccup's response, Astrid could not stop smiling. _Clever_? No one had ever called Astrid that before. _Strong?_ The people of Berk just assumed that she was some sort of Super Viking and never really brought it up. _Gorgeous?_ Now _that _was a word she'd never heard associated with her name. According to Ruffnut, all the boys ever called her was 'hott'. Gorgeous was a completely different level. Of course, it was _Hiccup_ that was telling her this. She didn't expect him, of all Vikings in Berk, to say something that truly flattering. And he argued he didn't know her, yet Astrid had never felt like anyone had ever been more right about who she was. So _this_ is what the people of Berk were afraid of; Hiccup's thoughts. Suddenly, everything about Hiccup seemed totally different to her. Somehow, he wasn't the awkward loser anymore…

He seemed to be finished his defense and appeared surprised by her reaction. "Why are you looking at me like that, Astrid?"

"I never thought I'd say this," she laughed, "but what you're saying completely makes sense. I like the way you think. You're one of the few people around here who actually _does_! Most people just get out their axe and charge at whatever they see. Kill first, ask questions later."

The boy looked more surprised than ever by her comments. "Don't you see yourself as someone like that?" Hiccup asked.

Something felt like it was falling from Astrid's stomach. That was below the belt. What a horribly stupid thing to say! She thought! ... Sometimes! She remembered why she had frowned upon the Haddock boy: he always spoke too soon. How _dare_ him! He must not have meant that she was clever if he believed she killed first and asked questions later. _Lies_, she thought savagely, _just trying to get on my good side!_

Hiccup realized the damage he had caused and his face fell. "Oh-no! Astrid, no! I-I didn't mean it! You really _are_ clever; it's just that sometimes you're a bit rash! I mean, that whole thing with-with Snotlout! You didn't have to _punch _him, per say, just-" he blundered, trying to save his case.

Astrid stood up. The hot anger she had felt when her mother first told her of the marriage bubbled up inside her and could not be contained. She let her untold rage out on Hiccup. "Just stop! You're just trying to get on my good side so I won't kill you three weeks into our marriage!" She spat on the floor at the thought. "You didn't mean _any_ of those things you said! You think you're so much better than the rest of us because you 'ask first' and never kill _at all_! That doesn't make you smart, Hiccup! It only makes you _weak_! And that's exactly what you are. One of these days, you're going to have to kill, and you're not going to be able to do it! And I'm _not _gonna be around to save you! Aw, Thor, why did I even ask you that stupid question in the first place?" She stormed out of his house and didn't look back.

She was full of so much hot air! She didn't care if she had a job to do! She had to kill something. How convenient that they were in the middle of a raid. "I'm gonna go slay some dragons. Be right back!" **(Author's Note: My best friend says that all the time and I just had to include it!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: HTTYD isn't mine.**

**Author's Note: Sorry that it has taken me forever to update: I've just gotten a job, started working intensely on summer work (*shudder*) and I'll be going away from Friday until Monday. Don't hate on me because when I don't update. I know the plot doesn't really advance much but this is being used mainly because I am unsure of what I am going to do with part of the plot at this point. There are several ways I could make it go and I figured y'all would kill me if I didn't update before I left. Thanks so much for the great reviews! If you wouldn't mind, keep 'em comin!**

Hiccup hung his head. _Fantastic, Hiccup, _he thought sarcastically, _now you've really done it. Why don't you ever just keep your mouth shut? She actually seemed touched until you ruined the beauty of the moment with your brilliant candor._

Everything would have been almost okay if he had just let her compliment him…but her compliment made him uncomfortable: that was the first true compliment he had ever received._ "I never thought I'd say this, but what you're saying completely makes sense. I like the way you think. You're one of the few people around here who actually _does_!"_ No one had ever given Hiccup a proud or thoughtful glance.

He didn't enjoy being friendless, but the company of his own thoughts that were logical and made sense was more pleasurable than the critical stares and judgments of the others in the village. He had always secretly scoffed at those who found themselves to be superior when they had no brains and all brawn. Hiccup vowed to himself a long time ago that he would _never _end up being like them and letting compliments, if he ever got any, get to his head. Now that he had gotten a compliment, he didn't know how to react. Obviously, the way he reacted was not one he planned to use in the future.

Hiccup was indeed touched by her flattery, but her words following just didn't make sense. Astrid was right; there was a disgusting lack of thought on the Isle of Berk. Without a doubt, Hiccup saw her as one of those people. Within the past twenty-four hours, she had caused a tree to fall on his head out of pure anger,-Hiccup had not been entirely sure that was a coincidence- openly told her distaste to the face of one who she knew liked her, -which confused Hiccup as to why she had even asked him that question in the first place- and punched Snotlout in the arm-again, completely clueless as to why she had done that-. It was ironic that she was laughing about people who didn't look before they leapt.

What Astrid had said afterward plagued Hiccup more than anything. Did his thoughts really make him…weak? A derisive voice inside his head said, _If you're talking about figuratively, then _certainly_ you meet the requirements._ But was what she said true? Did his surplus of wit mean he was he lacking in courage?

"Of course I am," Hiccup said aloud with a sigh.

He felt something wet trickle down his face. It took him a second to remember that the ice that Astrid had given him for his black eye was still on his face. It had melted, though. If one thing had gone right that night, it was that Astrid had saved him again. A sliver of hope came to Hiccup as he discovered that. Despite his big mouth, despite his so-called weakness, and even though he was sure that Astrid didn't feel the way he did about her, she had saved him again. She tended to do that…

For that he was grateful. It would have been a pain to walk around Berk with a black eye for a few weeks. Hiccup could just see the look on Gobber's face if he showed up to the shop now. He figured he'd better not visit Gobber this time. His invention could wait. He could fix it tomorrow, assuming the dragons wouldn't destroy it. But that was silly. What would anyone want with something as crazy as that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon was not my idea. However, This Is My Idea.**

**Author's Note: I have many excuses that I could use to tell you why I have not updated in a LONG time but you would not accept any of them, so I will compromise by telling a complete and utter lie: I got on the plane to Berk instead of where I was supposed to be going and it all went downhill from there.**

Astrid raged through the burning town. She didn't care that she had a job to do! Hiccup and his fat mouth had taken it too far this time. The others would put out the fires anyway. Thinking had gone out of style when fighting was proved the only way. Astrid was determined to prove that! She would kill a dragon with her bare hands tonight and Hiccup would never attempt to belittle her again. She would show him what a _real_ Viking was.

Her plan that had formed a moment ago, to charge at a Hideous Zippelback and slice off both its heads with her axe, would be impossible: for the first time in her life, she had left her axe behind. She threw a stomping fit, cursing her stupidity and feeling as useless as Hiccup. The connection of Hiccup to weapons drew Gobber's shop to the front of Astrid's mind.

She bolted in the direction of the smithy. She was sure he would have something decent there. She barged in as Gobber slowly trudged through the front entrance. His carelessness had never upset Astrid more. It took him a moment to realize that his apprentice was not present before he sighed. He bellowed, "HAS ANYONE SEEN THAT BLASTED TWIG, HICCUP? HE HASN'T BEEN CARRIED OFF, HAS HE?"

"Snotlout gave him a black eye and he's deciding to be chicken for the night," Astrid explained shortly, giving Gobber a shock at her sudden presence, then got to the point. "Gobber, give me your best axe, sharpened." She ordered.

"Hold on, lass! Don't have a dragon! I just got here! That's Hiccup's job. And you have one of your own. Get to it, lass!" **(Author's Note: I took some poetic license here. You know how people say "Don't have a cow"? I expect having a dragon, if it were any bigger than a Terrible Terror, would induce much more pain.)**

"Damn my job," She said heatedly, "You're the one in charge here!"

"Astrid, I have enough on my hands as it is."

She groaned.

"Listen, if you don't feel like doing your job, doesn't mean you can't fill in for Hiccup. It's not like he ever does much anyway: spends time with his stupid inventions…if that-what was it called?- mangler ever brings down a dragon…"

All that hanging around Hiccup had caused Astrid to develop a crazy idea. Maybe one of Hiccup's inventions actually _would _work… In a stroke of insanity, she pulled the tarp off the nearest contraption. It was unlike any machine Astrid had ever seen. _Well, it is Hiccup and that's about as weird as usual…_ She figured that this would work in a pinch.

"They need me out there," Gobber said offhandedly, "Stay here, or better yet, get back to your real job!" The Viking was gone… Of course she wasn't going to stay there!

She ran out into the field where no one was. Her fury at Hiccup drove her. She'd show him thinking… Then everything was silent and still… Now that she was finally all alone, she guessed how to work the mangler, as Gobber had called it…

_You pull this… and this… I guess you push this… and it sends this…_

The silence was broken by the explosion that could only be caused by one dragon… The Night Fury. This was too perfect! Her heart raced excitedly. If she caught a Night Fury she would be honored forever…

As it whistled by, she pulled, then pushed, and somehow, a catapult caused a net to shoot forward. It flew towards the Night Fury. Astrid did not believe her eyes as she saw the outline of the mighty dragon become entangled in the net.

She stuttered, "I… I _did _it!" She did not believe her luck. She smiled slyly. "Did anybody see that?"

"Wow," said a thin figure with a black eye behind her. Before even turning around, her smugness turned to annoyance.

"Someone other than you…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Of COURSE I own How to Train Your Dragon along with Wicked, Harry Potter, and Julie Andrews!**

**Author's Note: I was up all night thinking about what I could do with this: I had totally forgotten that I had thrown Hiccup in at the end there. Let's give this a whirl. Thanks so much for reading! This has become my most popular story! To quote my friend Valerie: "Plus ten self-esteem points." Enjoy chapter eight! Maybe one day I'll name these chapters.**

The small boy stood there gazing at the girl who had proved his invention functional. She glared at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Astrid accused.

It appeared that her reaction had made Hiccup as testy as she was. "I might ask _you _the same question." He shot back.

"Well, why _don't_ you? This is no place for you. Go home."

"Not until you answer some of my questions." He said.

"Not on your life! I've got to go kill that dragon! You're holding me back from the chance of a _lifetime_!" Astrid had the feeling that Hiccup wanted to tag along for the adventure.

Hiccup scoffed. "The chance of a _lifetime_? Oh, please. There will be other dragons."

"You don't understand; the dragon I hit was a Night Fury."

Hiccup stared at her in the silence. "Did you really?" It was too dark for Astrid to tell if he was staring creepily at her at not or just in amazement. Then, his demeanor changed. "We have to tell my dad!" He said excitedly and he began to rush off. Astrid grabbed the back of his shirt and held him back.

Astrid knew exactly why he wanted to tell his dad about the Night Fury. Hiccup wanted to be accepted by his father. _Like _that's _ever going to happen._ It was obvious that he thought since it was his invention, his father wouldn't continually scoff at him. Even though Hiccup's invention had brought down the dragon, _she_ was the one who had done it, not Hiccup. There was no way Stoick would believe it coming from Hiccup, anyway.

"No, we're _not_, Haddock," She said firmly. Then she added, "And _we're_ not doing anything together. Go home and offend somebody else."

Hiccup tried to pretend she hadn't made the last comment. "Let's _think_ about this for a second," he said, emphasizing the word think-Astrid rolled her eyes-, "this is the _Night Fury_ we're talking about! You know? The dragon the Vikings know absolutely nothing about? If you kill it now, we'll have to wait until we bring down the next one, and who knows when _that_ will be!"

There was that 'we' again. Hiccup was trying to make up for what he had said. But this was not the right way to go about it.

"This is possibly the only Night Fury out there. If I don't kill it now, there won't _be_ a next time." Astrid said and tried to rush off. This time heheld her back by her _hand!_

"Exactly!" Hiccup exclaimed. He rambled on but she wasn't paying him any attention. Astrid was stunned. How dare _Hiccup_ try and hold her back? By the _hand_? Just because they were getting married in two weeks didn't mean he had to start getting all touchy! And besides, he had no right. A voice inside her head said, _Neither did you, Hofferson._

She glared at him. Her heart burned in anger. According to him, she didn't think. Now he was trying to steal credit for the dragon she had downed. And now he was giving her some stupid look and whispering to her out of the side of his mouth, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Astrid, but there is a Monstrous Nightmare sneaking up on us." She felt its hot breath on her neck, stiffened, and internally groaned. She wondered _Could this day get any worse?_ **(Author's Note: Since the entire story has been one day, Astrid's day has seriously sucked so far.)**

But it did: Hiccup's hold on her hand tightened. He screamed like a maniac and ran in the opposite direction, dragging her with him.

"Hold on!" Astrid yelled over the roars of the dragon chasing them, "Go back there and fight, you yellow-belly! This is your chance to kill a dragon!"

"Are you kidding?" Hiccup said frantically, "I don't have a weapon with me! Don't _you_?"

Astrid groaned and muttered, "Useless."

"I heard that!" He attempted to be menacing, "And I am _not_ useless! If it wasn't for the mangler, you wouldn't have brought that dragon down in the first place!" He pulled her hand out of his grasp. Astrid was surprised that she hadn't let go immediately. Why in Thor had she held on?

"If your failure of sticking up for yourself hadn't distracted me, I wouldn't have left my axe behind!" she retorted.

"How could you let a little twig like myself distract all your raw Vikingness?" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"One day, you're going to get pummeled," Astrid warned, "I'd be sorry I wasn't the one who'd done it and Snotlout would be our heir!" **(Author's Note: According to Cressida Cowell, Snotlout is Hiccup's cousin, so if Hiccup did get pummeled, Snotlout **_**would **_**be the heir. Oh, Woden…)**

Hiccup gave a short derisive laugh that was unlike him. "You'd just miss 'the way I think'!" He was using Astrid's own words against her!

"Of course not!" She bellowed, "LOOK OUT!" And they dodged a breath of fire from the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup said, getting tired, "you are going to be the worst wife any Viking could ever have." Astrid almost slapped him in the face. "LOOK OUT!" He squeezed her around the waist and they skidded to a halt, just barely falling off the dock.

She wriggled out of his clutches.

_Thank you, Thor, _She sighed sarcastically. What a horrible ending to her story. Dying with _Hiccup_?

They were saved by a shield whizzing past their heads. Stoick had thrown it to alter the Monstrous Nightmare's course. As it ran at Stoick, she sprinted off to kill the Night Fury and left Hiccup.

When she was a good distance away, she heard that Hiccup had screwed something-or-the-other up…_again_.

His most recent insult rang in her ears. _"Astrid Hofferson, you are going to be the worst wife any Viking could ever have."_ That was _way_ below the belt. She was surprised she had held her tongue. She could have easily said, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you are going to be the worst Viking and husband ever." But she hadn't.

After trudging fruitlessly around the forests of the Isle of Berk for about half an hour, she realized that she would have to come back when it was lighter. She had no idea where she was going. Or maybe she _would_ tell Stoick… At least Hiccup wouldn't be trying to take credit if she went tomorrow to tell him herself.

Astrid worried that Hiccup might try to tell him, but Stoick would never believe him after another screw up like that. She arrived home and flopped on her bed. She tossed and turned that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This story is the only thing that was my idea. Deal with it.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I couldn't do it without you guys! In fact, if I didn't have you guys, the story would be completely different! Enjoy!**

Hiccup hadn't slept a wink. He was trying to think of how to break the news to his dad. Stoick was a bit mad at him after his son had screwed up big time in front of the entire village… _again_. But the scrawny Viking worked up his courage by the time the sun had risen, hoping the chief was not as mad as he had been last night.

"Hey, uh, dad?" Hiccup asked cautiously, approaching his father who was putting on his armor. The chief paid him little attention but Hiccup continued anyway. "I have to talk to you about last night."

Stoick grumbled, "I don't want to _talk _about last night, Hiccup."

"Well, yeah," he said awkwardly, "about last night… Snotlout gave me a black eye and then-"

Stoick turned in disbelief. "WHAT?" He bellowed. Hiccup realized that he shouldn't have included that part of the story. "How can you let people walk all over you?" He turned back around and rolled his eyes.

"Then _after_ that," continued Hiccup with determination, "I found Astrid with my-"

Stoick turned around again. "WHAT?" He bellowed. This was not going so well for Hiccup. "I thought I told you to stay inside! And if you _were_ out, you should have been with Gobber! Raids are not the time to flirt, Hiccup."

_You don't know the half of it,_ Hiccup thought grudgingly.

Stoick turned around again. "_Anyway_," the awkward Viking mumbled, "I found her with my invention and she had used it to bring down a Night Fury! The mangler works, dad!"

Stoick did not believe a word of it, so he did not respond.

"No, dad! It's not like these last few times! You guys were busy and she had a clear shot! I don't think she's found it yet because we started getting chased by a Monstrous Nightmare. It landed just off Raven Point. Quick, send out a search party and-"

"I don't have time for this," Stoick said, pushing his son aside, "I have things to do today. Stay out of trouble."

Hiccup sighed. There was no way his dad would believe him… He might believe Astrid, though…

There was a knock at the door. Hiccup hoped he was right and rushed to open it. Standing in his doorway was Astrid Hofferson, her face falling and her eyes rolling as Hiccup answered the door.

"Astrid!" Hiccup said in surprise, "He won't believe me! He'll probably believe you with you being a good Viking and all…"

She gave him a death stare and pushed him aside. "Stop worrying. I got this." She ordered. "Chief Stoick?"

The chief turned to face Astrid. "What is it?" He asked. Hiccup's insides burned at the thought of Stoick paying more attention to his future daughter-in-law than to his own son.

Her face was blank when she said, "I have brought down a Night Fury."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Of COURSE I own HTTYD and dear Hiccup… that's why Astrid wants to kill me.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I haven't updated in a few days. Well, I have a life. Enjoy!**

No one knew how strongly Astrid had wanted to kill that Night Fury.

But she didn't.

It was crazy. Since his invention had worked, maybe Hiccup had been right about _something_. When she stumbled across the beast, she only crouched behind a rock and racked her brains for what to do. In the heat of the moment, sheer terror had pinned her to the spot like a girl. She _hated_ feeling like a girl. Maybe Hiccup was right…

Maybe it would be best to tell Stoick. After all, this _was_ the dragon that the Vikings knew the least about. Letting the chief know would be the best thing to do. Maybe he'd let her kill it in front of everyone else as a reward for being the first Viking to catch one!

As she stood before Stoick, Astrid tried to keep her face void. She tried very hard not to punch Hiccup in the face as he babbled on, "See, dad! I _told_ you! My invention really worked! Quick! Let's go out and kill it!" But for some reason, Hiccup hesitated to see what Stoick would say.

"Are you sure?" Stoick said after a while.

"I've never seen anything like it before," she said, "it's black and about half the size of a Deadly Nadder… and huge green eyes…" Astrid blinked for a moment and could almost still see them watching her. She shivered.

"You made a good choice to come to me instead of trying to kill it yourself." Stoick praised.

"Thank you," she said.

"Where is it?"

"It's just off Raven Point," interjected Hiccup, "I was there, dad. She did it with _my_ _invention_."

Stoick only took in the first few words, then completely blocked out the rest. "Thank you for letting me know. I'm going to find Gobber and let him know and he'll bring him into the arena. The younger Vikings need more practice with Monstrous Nightmares anyway. The Night Fury can be the new ultimate prize. Look after Hiccup while I'm gone. And for Thor's sake, keep this quiet, will you?"

Without giving Astrid time to protest, Stoick was gone. The young Vikings stood in shock.

There was a long silence in the chief's house that Hiccup broke with a "There's no way in Valhalla we'll be able to keep _this_ quiet!"

Astrid turned to face him. Her heart raced with fury and anger pulsed through her veins. "You knew," she spat, "you _knew_ he wouldn't let me kill it if I told him!"

"No I didn't!" Hiccup protested.

"Of _course_ you did! He wouldn't let me kill it, even if he was crazy enough to believe that your stupid thing brought it down-"

"HA!" squeaked the little inventor triumphantly, "You finally admitted that the mangler, of _my creation_, brought it down!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Why _else_ would Stoick ask us to keep it quiet? If people found out that your thinggummy brought down no less than a Night Fury, the Viking way would be lost! People would start looking up to you! You're not _supposed_ to be the hero, Hiccup, and neither am I, but look at us! Two teens, managing to bring down a Night Fury! Imagine what people would say!" She moaned with longing at the thought of how highly she would be esteemed and shuddered at the thought of being connected with Hiccup. "Can you imagine how traumatic that would be for your father?"

"Doesn't he want what's best for us, though? Wouldn't it be _good_ if people finally started thinking?" asked Hiccup.

"Have you ever noticed how often your father brushes you aside?" snapped Astrid, "Do you honestly think he cares about you? All he cares about is this stupid village full of idiots." She plopped down onto the floor with a sigh. For a moment, all Astrid could hear in the house were her steady breaths. It took every ounce of effort she possessed not to cry. That Night Fury was hers. She brought it down. She should have killed it.

The thought wrenched at her heartstrings and she had to hide her face that contorted into an odd expression. _Don't cry,_ she urged herself, _Vikings don't cry. _But she wasn't a good enough Viking to kill a Night Fury on sight. _Maybe I'm not a Viking at all…_

"He cares about _you_ though." said Hiccup.  
That made Astrid look up. She didn't believe it but anything comforting would work right now. She stared at him. "You think so?"

Hiccup nodded. "He's using you to get me out of the house. He wants you to make me a proper man. Besides, there's no one better: you're a much better Viking than I'll ever be." He blushed. "Even if you do like the way I think…"

Astrid had forgotten about how much he had flattered her. She had proven him wrong: she had thought. Not only had she looked before she leapt, she did what he told her to: she had told Stoick instead of killing the dragon herself.

"It's things like this that make me question how much I hate you," she said in spite of herself.

Hiccup looked surprised. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you, Astrid Hofferson." He performed an awkward bow.

She stopped herself from saying 'you're welcome'. _Don't encourage him._

There was another silence. Hiccup broke it again. "I didn't want to steal your glory. I just wanted people to realize what thinking can do."

"It can give younger Vikings more practice with the Monstrous Nightmares, anyway," Astrid whispered coldly.

Hiccup sat down on the floor beside her. He put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to catch her attention. "Listen, Astrid, about last night- I…" he made one of his strange Hiccup noises. "It was really ironic because it was _I _who didn't think. You made a good decision this morning. Now when we see a Night Fury, we'll know what we're up against."

Someone thought she had made the right choice even if she thought it was the wrong one. But it was Hiccup. For some strange reason, he was not as upset with her as she was with him.

"I'm surprised you're angry with me," said Astrid, scarcely minding that his hand was on her shoulder. She realized how rude she had been the night before. "I never thanked you properly for your compliments last night." She never thought she would be saying this. Her brain started attacking her. This was against everything she believed in! Why stop now because she hadn't thanked some twig? Why did it matter? Vikings didn't thank people! _Astrid, what are you doing?_ She warned herself, _Stop!_ "I forgive you. My apologies and thanks go to you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Despite her mental reprimand, she nobly looked him straight in the face as she turned a delicate pink.

Hiccup's eyes widened in astonishment. He stammered, "You're-you're welcome, Astrid."

"Don't mention it," she said sternly, "I really should be going: my mom doesn't know I'm here. She doesn't even know about that dragon."

"Oh…yes," said Hiccup who seemed put out; "we wouldn't want to upset her now, would we?"

"Definitely not," Astrid said, getting to her feet, "Don't tell your father I left you on your own or he won't think so highly of me anymore. His opinion of you is bad enough."

And Hiccup gave a whole-hearted laugh. Laughing? That was something Astrid had never seen him do. "Yes, it is!" He said.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup and he grinned right back. "See you around."

"Goodbye, Astrid."

She stepped out of the house, turned the corner and came face-to-face with an astonished Ruffnut. "What in Valhalla was that about?" she demanded.

Astrid nervously asked, "What was _what_ about?"

"Don't kid me. I know you too well." Ruffnut demanded.

"What was so fishy about me going to talk to Stoick? I have the right to talk to him, don't I?"

Ruffnut scoffed. "Stoick left a while ago. The only one who was there was useless Hiccup. You were talking to him weren't you?" She prodded.

Astrid sighed. "Mom's planned for the two of us to get married."

Her best friend pretended to throw up. "EWW! If this was your idea-"

"Of _course_ it wasn't Ruff. What, are you blind? I _hate _that Hiccup. Stoick asked me to keep watch of him."

"Why?" Ruffnut asked, "Where was he off to in such a hurry?"

"It's a long story. My mom doesn't know I'm here. I have to get home." And she left her friend alone, staring suspiciously in her direction.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD and whenever I think about it, I get in a bad mood.**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading this! Thanks to all your support and reviews, this has become my most successful story yet! I couldn't have done it without you. And I won't be able to do it without you later, so keep those reviews coming!**

**P.S. I don't think you understand how much I love Hiccup.**

Hiccup and Astrid kept their word to Stoick and didn't tell a soul about the Night Fury. Their secret was safe for now if Gobber could keep his mouth shut. (He wasn't known for being very trustworthy.)

Hiccup set out for the forge a few hours after Astrid had left. When he walked outside, the surrounding groups of Vikings doing their daily business in the village stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Hey. How's it going?" he said glumly with a wave. He really wished he hadn't screwed everything up for everyone last night.

As he shuffled down the front steps, the Vikings resumed their daily activities but began to whisper among each other. He knew it was nothing positive because he always caught one word of their mutterings: "Astrid.

To Hiccup's horror, the news that he and Astrid were to be married within two weeks time spread through the village like wildfire. He hoped Astrid wasn't taking this the wrong way, but she was probably wrong, so he tried to keep his mind from wandering to the subject.

Nearby, Snotlout and Tuffnut were whispering loudly about his bride-to-be.

"He's lucky he's the son of the chief," grumbled Tuffnut, "She wouldn't take him otherwise."

"She _better_ not take him!" said Snotlout, glowering at the scrawny Viking, "Or he's gonna get it."

"She probably won't: he's useless. If he wasn't Stoick's son, he would have been thrown out of the tribe ages ago."

"I can hear what you're saying about me, Snotlout." said Hiccup. Tuffnut and Snotlout snorted with laughter at Hiccup as he shuffled away.

His veins pulsed with fury. If only he didn't have to keep that dragon a secret! All thanks to his genius, and a great assist from Astrid, Berk would know how to deal with a Night Fury… but they would never know… If only Stoick hadn't made them keep it a secret… Hiccup did not want to anger his father any more than was necessary.

By the time he reached the forge, Gobber was not there yet. Hiccup set to work at sharpening a few swords that hung on the wall. Since he had ditched his job last night, he had a lot of work cut out for him. Gobber only had one hand and could only do so much.

Shortly after Hiccup's arrival, Gobber hobbled in on his one leg. "So how's your black eye?"

Hiccup blushed furiously as he tried to deny it. "How-what-I didn't- what are you talking about?" he blustered.

Gobber chuckled, "Hehehe, keep your hair on, I'm only joking!"

"Some joke," muttered Hiccup.

"Your father and I were just talking about you."

"When are you not?"

Stoick and Gobber had been very close friends for as long as Hiccup could remember, which was how he had gotten to work as his apprentice.

"You've had a lot on your mind lately, haven't you?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup stopped sharpening the sword he was working on. He was mildly stunned that Gobber was showing mild concern for him. He never had in the past. _How peculiar, _pondered Hiccup. Whenever Gobber was acting strange it wasn't a good sign. Hiccup slowly said, "Yeeeees… Why do you ask?"

"What with all the raids and getting married to Astrid and that Night Fury…"

"Shhhh! My dad said we're not supposed to be talking about that!" said Hiccup bitterly, wishing they could freely talk about his genius.

A voice said from behind them. "_What_ about that Night Fury?"

Gobber told the passing Viking, "Oh. You'll never _believe_ what that Astrid Hofferson girl did during the last raid!"

"What?"

"She brought down a Night Fury!" whispered Gobber loudly.

"_Really_?"

"_Really_!"

"How'd she do it?"

"No one knows. Stoick wouldn't tell anyone. I wonder-"

Hiccup interjected, "Because Astrid brought down the Night Fury with _my invention_."

Gobber and the other Viking laughed in Hiccup's face. "Vikings and dragons will stop fighting by the time one of _your_ inventions works. Which reminds me…" Gobber wheeled in the mangler. "I found this over there this morning. You really need to stop all-this."

"What," said Hiccup sarcastically, "leaving my precious stuff lying around? It was _Astrid_, I'm telling you, who brought down the Night Fury with _that invention_."

"Whatever you say. What were we talking about?" asked Gobber as the Viking left.

"You were saying that I had a lot on my mind?"

"Oh yeah! That! Listen, Hiccup. You need to get your head out of the clouds. Your dad and I have decided that in order to keep you from going soft, you get your wish. Dragon training. Besides, it will give you a chance to talk to Astrid." he added with a smile.

At that moment, he could care less about dragon training. He didn't want to have anything to do with Astrid. The green monster reared inside Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. He had to seek revenge on the glory that she had taken away from him. And the only way to do that…would be to kill that dragon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Why would I waste my time here if I owned HTTYD? Think about it…**

Only Stoick, Astrid, and Hiccup knew what really happened with the Night Fury. But all the Vikings knew that it was the new ultimate prize for the winner of dragon training.

Once a few twisted stories came out, Vikings flocked to see the Night Fury. Gobber tried to shoo them away. Some snuck in at night to see if someone really had caught a Night Fury. The following morning they would wonder if the Night Fury was even there because it made no sound.

This topic never failed to provoke discussion amongst Gobber's current training class.

"If it really _is_ there, it's sleeping." Snotlout suggested.

"How could _anything_ sleep for that long?" wondered Tuffnut. (Then Fishlegs proceeded to talk of all the dragons he knew of who could sleep for years and years and appear dead.)

"Nobody has seen one of those in years," scoffed Ruffnut, "It's probably just dead."

"It better not be," murmured Astrid, "eh, Hiccup?"

Through every conversation of the Night Fury, Hiccup's reaction was always the same: he always said nothing.

It was all very odd.

Ever since dragon training started, Hiccup had been acting weird. _Well, weird_er_, _thought Astrid. He usually wasn't this secretive. Normally, he tried to show people what he was up to. But not this time.

Hiccup would disappear for hours at a time after training and no one would know where he was or what he was doing. And speaking of training, he was surprisingly _good_ at it!

Hiccup would go into the ring for training and pull some crazy trick out of his butt that no one had ever seen before!

"He's a natural!" The Vikings said.

"Who knew?"

And one comment that particularly annoyed Astrid came from Fishlegs way too often. "He's the _best_!"

The most recent time he had said it was after training in the hall. Astrid had just lost to Hiccup _again_, this time with most of the village watching to see what Hiccup could do. So when Fishlegs let out another cry of "He's the _best_!" Astrid punched him in the gut. Most of the surrounding Vikings took no notice of Astrid's only triumph since the Night Fury and laughed at Fishlegs. When they noticed Hiccup's arrival, they all, including Fishlegs, ran to bombard him with questions and some of the younger female Vikings with sighs and stares.

"Ugh!" spat Astrid in disgust, "I can't believe this!"

"Can't believe what?" Ruffnut asked her.

"_Hiccup_, that's what!" Astrid said vehemently, "How is he doing it? He does nothing Gobber says and nothing I, or anyone else for that matter, has ever seen before!"

Ruffnut shrugged. "Nobody knows. It's probably in his blood, ya know? Anyway, at least he's good at _something_."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's horrible at everything else. Maybe he's been saving it up."

Astrid couldn't believe this. Even _Ruffnut, _Astrid's best friend, had to admit that Hiccup was better than she was at dealing with dragons.

"Saving it up? What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Well, in case you never noticed, Hiccup has _never_ been around us for extended periods of time, has he?" Ruffnut said.

Astrid recalled that the few times she had stumbled across Hiccup, he had been deep in the forests by himself. In fact, he was alone in the forest the other day when she told him that they were to be married.

"Yeah! Maybe he's been _training_ with someone!"

Ruffnut fell off her bench and rolled on the floor laughing.

"It could happen! We didn't think he could be good at anything and look at him now!" Astrid protested, reddening.

After Ruffnut calmed down from her fit of laughter, she got back onto her bench. "Listen, it's not that big of a deal. He's the son of the chief. He's bound to beat us at something _someday_. He's supposed to. It's his destiny, I guess."

When she was younger, Astrid had taken pleasure in the fact that Hiccup wasn't very strong and didn't amount to much: since the chief-to-be didn't have much going for him, someone in his generation would need to be the best. Before Hiccup had risen to greatness in the past week, Astrid had told herself that being the best was her destiny. And now Ruffnut was saying it was _Hiccup's_ destiny?

At that moment, she could care less about everything else. The green monster reared inside Astrid Hofferson. She had to seek revenge on the glory that he had taken away from her. And the only way to do that…would be to uncover his secret.

**Author's Note: Let's be logical here. Does this look like the kind of author who would kill off Toothless?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I probably won't be updating as often as I usually do: things are finally starting to get going. Driving school = xP**

"Want to hang out at my place?" Ruffnut asked Astrid after training one day.

"No thanks," said Astrid, "I've had about enough of your brother for the rest of my life."

As a matter of fact, _everyone_ had had enough of Ruffnut's brother for the rest of their lives: Tuffnut had driven everyone up the wall today when he had been attacked by a Terrible Terror which Hiccup had forced back into its cage by doing something funny with his shield.

The day's champion was flocked by visitors. It always took him a while to leave the arena.

Hiccup was why she couldn't hang out that night. Astrid was determined to see what he was up to.

She bid the twin goodbye and set off towards the chief's house, hoping that Stoick wasn't home. If she was going to catch Hiccup, it would be best if Stoick didn't catch _her_ creeping around his house, which wouldn't be good with the wedding coming up.

Astrid shuddered at the thought. She had positively spat at the idea of marrying Hiccup a week before but now that he had beaten her at her only dream, she loathed him. She wanted him to be useless again. It was the only way for her to be able to do anything with her life.

Fortuitously, Stoick was not home when Astrid arrived. And even better, he had forgotten to lock the door. She pushed it open, walked in, and waited for Hiccup to return, ready to bombard him with questions which he would have to answer: Astrid had hid all the weapons upstairs and when Hiccup would come home, there would be no way for him to stand a chance. This time she had her axe. Ever since the other night with Snotlout, the black eye, the insults, compliments, and the Night Fury, Astrid never let that axe out of her sight.

Hours passed. Hiccup did not return.

_He'll come back eventually_, Astrid told herself, fighting the urge to yawn.

She stayed up for hours.

And Hiccup still didn't return.

**(Author's Note: The following SOUNDS like something dirty happened but I assure you, this is ONLY K+! If I had wanted some of that stuff, I would have made it T.)**

Astrid awoke on a soft mattress and clean sheets that did not belong to her. "Where in Valhalla-?"

Someone bumped into the doorframe and fell on the floor with a few successive "Ow!"s.

Astrid looked around and had no idea where she was, let alone her axe! "Show yourself." she said fearlessly, praying to Thor and Woden that it was not the voice it sounded like.

"Oh! Uh-ow! Uh, Astrid! Umm- ahm, uh, you're up! I, uh…"

She groaned. It _was_ who it sounded like.

"Hic-cup?" She sighed, trying to get out of the bed, "What in Valhalla did you _do_ to me?"

"Nothing!" said Hiccup, approaching her and doing a bad job of trying to tuck her in, "Honest!"

"It may be too dark to see you, but I can see that you are a dirty little _liar!_" Astrid spat at her fiancé.

Hiccup made another one of his Hiccup noises. "Ohh great," he muttered under his breath, "you try to do one nice thing for her and she thinks you're perverted. Great, Hiccup, just fantastic."

Astrid leapt from the bed in Hiccup's moment of self scorn. She found her axe and put it at his throat.

"Tell me the truth! What happened?" She demanded.

"Ohh good gods! You do one good deed and look what happens?" He muttered.

"Get to the point!" Astrid ordered.

"I didn't do ANYTHING to you!" Hiccup bellowed.

Astrid was surprised by his volume. She didn't know it was possible for him to be that loud. She was silent.

"I came home and you were asleep on my floor and I put you in bed." Hiccup said, calming down, "I swear. That's all that happened."

Astrid slowly removed the axe from his throat. She blushed. Was she really shallow enough to think that someone would want to harass her? "I shouldn't have overreacted."

"It's fine," muttered Hiccup, "I get it all the time. It's nothing unusu- Hang on, what were you doing in my house?"

"I-was looking for your father." Astrid lied, "I wanted to ask him-about the Night Fury."

"Astrid, he's away looking for the dragon's nest, remember?"

"Oh. Right." She looked at the floor. _Crap! Way to look stupid in front of Hiccup! Wait- why do I-? Oh, Thor…_

In a moment of silence, Hiccup whispered, "I was just trying to be a good husband."

Astrid looked up and into Hiccup's green eyes. "What?"

"I want you to realize that I'm not completely superflu-never mind. I'm sorry about what I said to you the other night… about you being a horrible wife…" He mumbled. Now he was the one staring at the floor. "I really didn't mean it. I was just frustrated. I… I wasn't thinking."

Astrid grinned at Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and embraced him.

Suddenly, the past week didn't matter. Astrid didn't care that he was better at dragon training than she was. She didn't care that he had made her feel inadequate and stupid. All that mattered was that he had apologized. Hiccup cared very much about her. Astrid was never sure how long that moment actually lasted that she held onto Hiccup and smelled a strange combination of heather, fish, and scales. She never knew if she held him in her arms for a minute or an hour, or ten seconds. Until she died, she wondered how long she felt his soft hair in her hand. But she wondered even more why she did what she did next.

She let go and punched him in the arm. "That doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for scaring me half to death and for what you said to me with the Monstrous Nightmare." She put on her façade of Viking toughness. Hiccup stared at her unfathomably. "Don't tell anyone what just happened."

Astrid picked up her axe and headed out the door. When she was all the way down the front steps she could have sworn she heard the faint voice of Hiccup say, "I will carry it to the grave."

Or maybe it was just a whistle in the wind.

**Author's Note: So the plot thickens. Mwahaha!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Seriously. By now, I think we all know the truth.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, here come the inconsistent updates. Woohoo!**

The two weeks were up and Astrid and Hiccup had no chance of getting out of it.

Astrid woke on the morning of the wedding with a knot in her stomach. Even after all that had happened over those two weeks, she still wasn't ready.

She wished she had dragon training to look forward to. Sadly, she had been disqualified the previous day and Hiccup was going to kill the Night Fury. The Vikings had this crazy idea that it would take place right before the wedding.

In the past, Astrid had watched the champion battle the Monstrous Nightmare and wished for her turn. Watching it always cleared her head and the fact that it was Hiccup about to kill _her_ Night Fury didn't really matter as much as it would have any other day. She had to get ready. But she would never be ready.

Through all the preparations that morning, she said nothing, hanging onto the slim chance that Hiccup might not come out alive and she wouldn't have to get married after all.

Her hopes grew stronger as she heard commotion coming from the direction of the arena. She heard the distinct cry of "BETRAYED BY MY _OWN SON!_" (It was hard not to, as the chief could have been heard several beaches away.)

"What was that?" asked Astrid's mother.

The commotion grew louder and sounded like it was coming closer. Astrid heard the rush of wings and wondered if the Night Fury had broken free.

Then, her mother gasped, "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"

A distinctive flash of purple lightning blasted the roof to smithereens. Astrid screamed and jumped out of the way of a particularly large falling piece. She would never be prepared for what she was about to see.

The Night Fury descended through the broken piece of the roof calmly. On its back was Hiccup, wearing a harness and a look of utter excitement, other than sheer terror, which Astrid had expected. It seemed as if Hiccup could not imagine anything better. He was strapped onto a saddle on the dragon's back.

She couldn't _believe_ it! The dragon wasn't attacking him! How was he doing it? Was this another one of his tricks?

_Or,_ thought Astrid, _has he discovered how to train a dragon?_

"What the-?" Astrid screeched.

The dragon landed and Hiccup offered her his hand. "Astrid, climb on."

"What?" She asked, recoiling from the Night Fury.

"Climb on," Hiccup repeated with a straight face, "Here, I'll help you."

"Are you _insane_?"

"Trust me; this is the right thing to do."

The din of the crowd from the arena sounded as if it was coming closer.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup hurriedly explained, "My dad was so proud that you had brought down a Night Fury and I was jealous and I tried to kill him but I couldn't: he's really nice once you get to know him. Astrid, Toothless! Toothless, Astrid. So I stayed at the arena after training was over, let him loose, made him a new tail fin, and we became friends. He's tame, Astrid! I trained him."

The Night Fury growled at his rider. "Well," Hiccup added, "more like he trained me. But we have to get going: they'll think you helped me if we stay and get married."

"Wait, where are we going?"

Then, with unbelievable strength she never knew Hiccup had, he picked her up and put her on the back of the dragon. Just as the Vikings burst through the door, the Night Fury took off, Astrid screaming her head off in protest.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD, I ORDER YOU, _GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"_

**Author's Note: YES! I **_**didn't **_**kill him off! I included some Toothless! I bet you weren't expecting **_**that**_**!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Dearest darlingest DreamWorks owns dragons. I own nothing. Dang!**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I'll try to update as often as I can! Since the summer's coming to a close the updates may become less frequent. Deal with it. Enjoy!**

He almost wished he had left her behind. She was making things very difficult with all the kicking and screaming. Toothless was certainly not enjoying himself.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, if you stop this thing and get me off, I'll _jump_ off throw myself into the sea!" Astrid screeched.

Hiccup sighed. "You would get thrown into the sea on suspicion of treachery if I'd left you behind." He had intended to save her, anyway.

Toothless groaned. Hiccup took that for a 'why can't we let her jump?'

"She's my friend, Toothless," said Hiccup, "If she jumped, I'd move your tail in the positions for us to fly after her."

If Toothless could speak Norse, Hiccup would sure Toothless would have said 'whatever.'

"I'd fight them off!" said Astrid stubbornly.

"With what? No one around you had a weapon of any kind. They'd catch you before you could run to find one." Hiccup said.

Toothless would have considered him patient for not yet losing it. But Hiccup was too exasperated to lose it.

This was all a complete disaster. He had meant to save her from being unprotected and out on her own, and now she could think of nothing better. They were supposed to be friends! Only the other day she had given him a huge hug, which kept him up all night, questioning everything in which he believed. He thought she would have been pleased that a friend was willing to help her out.

_Leave it to Astrid to be unpredictable, _he thought.

"Are you saying I don't know how to fight with my own bare hands?" screamed Astrid.

"Of course not. I was just trying to save you."

Astrid snorted. "_Save_ me? You're the one who needs some saving! I don't think they were going to be very nice to you."

"Whatever you say." sighed Hiccup.

"Where in Valhalla are you taking me, anyway?" Astrid demanded.

"Hopefully we won't be taking trips there any time soon. I'm just heading as far south as possible."

"South? But that's- we have no idea what's down there! Gods, Hiccup, this is suicidal! You're trying to kill me!" she accused.

He sighed for the fifty-seventh time that trip. He calmly explained "If I had wanted you dead I wouldn't have taken you with me."

Astrid's demeanor changed for the first time on their crazy trip. "But what if the Bog-Burglars are still there?" Her voice was curious and almost fearful.

The Bog-Burglars once lived on the Isle of Berk many many years ago. They had been fierce fighters and, as their name suggested, superb burglars. They hadn't lived together for very long when someone got crazy ideas and the great-great-great-grandparents of those on Berk banished them to the south. The Vikings wondered if they had died out or if they were still there. No one dared venture that far south for fear of falling off the side of the earth.

"Maybe they are. I've always wondered what plans they had that made our ancestors shun them. Maybe they had ideas like mine." Hiccup suggested.

"Probably. They were said to be just as nutty as you." muttered Astrid, "If they actually are there they'll kill us on sight."

"You don't know that." Hiccup pointed out.

"They'll try to." His fiancée argued.

"Don't be so sure. Nothing's really certain."

"You don't know that either."

Surprised, Hiccup turned to stare at Astrid. _That's the most logical thing she's said all day!_ He thought, mildly impressed with her. She smiled sarcastically at him. The awe died away as she launched herself off the Night Fury and plunged off the Night Fury into the sea.

"Come on, Toothless," sighed Hiccup, adjusting his dragon's fake tail accordingly. The dragon and his rider flew to her rescue. Hiccup wasn't really sure why he was doing it. In the past two weeks this girl had caused a tree to fall on him, to throw up, get a black eye, used his invention to bring down a Night Fury and refused to give him credit, get chased by a Monstrous Nightmare, made him want to kill Toothless, tried with every particle of energy to beat him in dragon training, accused him of sexually harassing her, and kicked and screamed during his one moment of triumph. Maybe he would carry the feeling her hug gave him to the grave.

Astrid's wedding dress was causing her to fall more slowly than she would have liked. Toothless easily caught up with her and Hiccup snatched her out of the air.

"It's okay, Astrid, I've got you," he said as if that would make her feel as happy as it made him.

"You hooligan! Let me go!" She ordered, her arms and legs flailing. One of the billowing sleeves on her dress momentarily covered Hiccup's face. Toothless let out a bellow of fear. In that one precious moment, Hiccup had failed to see the only enormous imposing sea-cliff around for miles that they were about to run into. He didn't have enough time to steer clear of it.

"_Look out_!"

Toothless and Hiccup braced themselves for the impact and were unharmed. But Astrid had spent her time yelling, "NO ONE TELLS ASTRID HOFFERSON WHAT TO- ACGH!"

One of her flailing legs fell limp. Astrid had obviously had a very trying day and could no longer hold in her pain. She cried out in anguish. Hiccup could see a speck of land in the distance.

"Toothless, step on it!" pleaded Hiccup over Astrid's howls, pointing to the island.

Toothless kicked it up to top speed. Hiccup tried to concentrate on what positions would be correct for which maneuvers but it was easier said than done when Astrid was screaming her head off.

The island was getting closer now. It was about twice as big as Berk.

"We'll get help soon, Astrid. There's land up ahead." Hiccup said to her.

Toothless pulled to a screeching halt on the island. Hiccup dismounted, carrying Astrid. He paused to take a look at her left leg. It was bleeding profusely. He wished he knew how to care for wounds like she did but she was in no fit state to help herself, still flailing her uninjured limbs. The only solution would be to find a village quickly.

Hiccup headed inland, Toothless following behind on foot. He hoped the Bog-Burglars were on this island. He hoped they were as unconventional as he was. He hoped they weren't as fierce as Astrid said they were. He hoped one of them was a much better healer than he was.

"Don't worry, love," he whispered in an attempt to calm her, "I'll find help."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. I do not even own the Bog-Burglars! That stroke of "creativity" was thanks to Cressida Cowell, the best author EVER!**

**Author's Note: Almost at 100 reviews! How did **_**that**_** happen? I just realized how many grammatical errors I have in this story and it makes me want to punch myself in the face. For that I am incredibly terribly sorry. I swear to you I'm not really that stupid. The updates are becoming really inconsistent. Forgive me.**

The sun was setting by the time Hiccup found anyone, but they weren't very willing to help. Astrid had stopped howling in pain and Hiccup asked Toothless to carry her on his back. Her silence made Hiccup scared that she was beyond all hope.

The village wasn't far inland. It was about the size of Berk. As Hiccup had expected, he was the only human with a dragon. For that reason, the Bog-Burglars, if that was who they were, were not very accommodating. They took one look at Toothless and stumbled off in surprise.

Hiccup turned around in despair of being turned down for the forty-ninth time. His expression immediately changed to shock: he was being held at sword point by a glowering female Viking a head shorter than he was, wearing a fierce expression to match her wild blonde hair.

"AH!" He said in surprise.

"Who are you, stranger? Are you a Visithug?"

"No," he choked out, "I'm from the Isle of Berk. I am Hiccup."

She chuckled. "Hiccup? What a horrible name. You say you're from Berk? I don't believe it. If you really are from Berk, your people banished us many generations ago. Those fools believed we fell of the earth. Why do you dare come here?"

"I _am_ from Berk. I was escaping it, as a matter of fact." Hiccup tried to remain calm. He didn't know whether or not to take this small blonde kid seriously.

"Escaping because you were the smallest excuse for a Viking I've ever seen?" She taunted.

"No." Hiccup said patiently, "Everyone in my village was after me because I befriended this dragon."

Her eyes widened and her grip on the sword loosened as if she didn't believe it. Hiccup sighed. This was the longest conversation he'd had with anyone on this island. She was going to leave too. To his surprise, she didn't. She stared from Toothless to Hiccup in admiration. "Did you- I mean- Did you really- I know this sounds crazy, but did you figure out how to-" She whispered, "-train a dragon?"

"Yes…"

The small blonde girl stood there, amazed.

"I'd love to stand here and calmly talk about this, but I have a favor to ask you. You're the only person with whom I've had a legitimate conversation. My fiancée, Astrid," he gestured to her limp body on Toothless, "is very unwell. One of her legs is bleeding so horribly. I'm not much of a healer-"

The small blonde girl returned her sword to its scabbard, "Say no more. Come with me."

Hiccup looked dubiously at Toothless. Was this girl to be trusted? She had held him at sword point upon first sight. He knew people like that all too well, and they had tried to kill him, his dragon, and his fiancée. But she had reacted to Toothless much differently than the others had. It was almost as if she had been waiting for someone like Hiccup to come along.

Toothless nodded. Hiccup took a deep breath and followed the girl down the hill.

"Wait, who are you? Where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

"My name is Camicazi. We're going to my mother. We have to tell her that you trained a dragon."

"But what about Astrid?" He asked worriedly.

Camicazi sighed and stopped in her tracks. "If you really care about your girlfriend that much," –Hiccup blushed, wishing Astrid truly was his girlfriend- "I'll see to her first."

Hiccup gingerly lifted her either asleep or unconscious body off of Toothless and handed it to Camicazi. "Take good care of her."

"Don't worry. I'm almost as good at healing as I am at sword fighting, which I'm spectacular at, if I do say so myself." She said proudly.

"Thank you, Camicazi." He said gratefully, "Would you mind if Toothless and I waited for her? I want to make sure she's alright."

"Of course you can't: you have to see my mother first." She started off in a different direction.

"But-" Hiccup protested.

"You are our only hope of stopping the dragon raids. You have them on Berk, too. You know what they're like. You have no idea how much my mother would want to hear this. She had that crazy idea not too long ago. If you show you what you've done, she will finally have revenge on those damn Horrendous Haddocks." Camicazi said.

Hiccup's stomach did a summersault. He gulped. "The Horrendous Haddocks of Berk?"

"You bet."

His heartbeat sped up. "But-" He wanted nothing to do with anyone who wanted revenge on the Horrendous Haddocks. "Can't I just talk to the chief? The idea of being kind to dragons would spread much further and much faster if I spoke directly to your chief."

Camicazi shook her head. "You don't understand. My mother is the chief of the Bog-Burglars."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camicazi, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Berk, the Bog-Burglars, Big Boobied Bertha, Stoick, Gobber, Snotlout, Ruffnut… You get the idea. All I own is the idea. Creativity for the win!**

**Author's Note: Trying to make up for lost time.**

It wasn't difficult for Hiccup to find the chief's house. It was the biggest of the lot. It was difficult to muster the nerve to knock on the door.

So these were the Bog-Burglars. Camicazi and her mother sounded as fierce as legend said. Most of the others were a lot softer than Hooligans, running away from Toothless when one word came out of Hiccup's mouth.

Camicazi was the heir and was in charge of Astrid. Hiccup had to speak to her mother. Vikings were predictable enough that Hiccup knew what Camicazi would do if he didn't talk to her mother: she would refuse to heal Astrid until he told his tale to the chief.

Toothless nudged him fiercely and his elbow made a knocking sound against the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice mighty from within.

Hiccup glared at the Night Fury. He wasn't ready for this. The woman in there wanted revenge on the people who banished her. She wanted to stop dragon raids and Hiccup's ideas were the ones she needed. He wished he wasn't a Horrendous Haddock. Their motto floated through his mind.

_Never surrender._

He responded thickly to the chief's call with, "It is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third with a solution to stop dragon raids!"

He felt braver than he ever had in his life. That feeling died inside him when the door immediately swung open with such force that he was knocked down the stairs. In the doorway was a great fat Viking woman with a bosom so immense it could stun a stag. The expression on her face made Hiccup want to cower in fear, but he knew that would accomplish nothing.

"WHAT? A HORRENDOUS HADDOCK IN BOG-BURGLAR TERRITORY? HOW _DARE_ YOU!" She bellowed, wielding an axe.

"I wish to stop the dragon raids," Hiccup said confidently, "I may be a Horrendous Haddock, but I mean no harm to you or your people. I only wish to help you."

She appeared not to hear him. She continued her spiel, attracting much attention from the houses in the village. "HOW DARE YOU? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! A HORRENDOUS HADDOCK WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO DEFEAT US! LEAVE AT ONCE BEFORE I _REALLY_ LOSE MY TEMPER!"

If she hadn't truly lost her temper, Hiccup did not want to see this woman any more infuriated. He would have gladly backed away and apologized for trespassing if it hadn't been all for the sake of Astrid. It wasn't only Astrid that had brought him to this island in the first place. He was secretly hoping to end up here anyway. He didn't know how much he could trust Camicazi with Astrid's life at stake. He cared too much about that beautiful and wonderful girl to let her die at the hands of people who possibly had ideas like his. Maybe someday if this ever was over, he and Astrid _would_ marry. She would get used to him. Just in the past few weeks, she had been pleasant to him… sometimes. Now he realized that he didn't need marriage to decide how much he really liked her. Without her, he never would have befriended Toothless and figured out that he could train dragons. He loved her and he wanted to be with her always.

"Is this on your good days?" Hiccup said foolishly. Toothless groaned.

"THAT IS IT!" bellowed the Viking chief, "I, BIG BOOBIED BERTHA, CHIEF OF THE BOG-BURGLARS, SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH BY DRAGONS TOMORROW AT DAWN!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I OWN NO CHARACTERS! I DID **_**NOT**_** COME UP WITH THE NAME BIG BOOBIED BERTHA! The pleasure of creating that charming character is all Cressida Cowell's. (She's such a genius.)**

**Author's Note: Over 100 reviews! Yay! I never thought that would happen! This is getting pretty crazy. How did I land Hiccup on the Isle of the Bog-Burglars? Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_This isn't so bad. It could have been a lot worse. That will be the first and _last_ time I let the Viking in me come out. See where it's landed me?_ Hiccup thought as he sat chained up on a cold wooden floor. Camicazi had promised to "look after Hiccup and make sure that he didn't cause any trouble". Really she had asked him if he wanted her to vouch for him or help him escape. (Hiccup had ordered Toothless to save himself when he was being captured. Camicazi let the Night Fury in through the window once Hiccup was situated and the majority of the mad Bog-Burglars were gone.) He had objected to her help because he had a plan. Death by dragons wouldn't happen to Hiccup: he knew how to treat them, which would also serve as a solution to Big Boobied Bertha's problem. He would just show everyone in the village that he had another way to deal with dragons…again.

Camicazi had let Hiccup and Toothless remain with her while she looked after Astrid. "How's she doing, Camicazi?" Hiccup asked her after many long hours of worrying about her in silence.

"She woke up when you were being incredibly foolishly brave in front of my mother. She was a bit confused. She said things about someone without any teeth and how you were her fiancé. Your friend Astrid's as nutty as a fruitcake, but she'll come around, they always do, because I'm a fantastic healer!" If Camicazi had a fault, it was that she was very pleased with herself.

"That's good news, as a matter of fact. She must not be too bad off. Toothless is the name of my Night Fury. I don't think you've met him properly." Camicazi recoiled slightly from Toothless. "He's very sweet. He doesn't bite," Hiccup assured her, "He flew Astrid and me to your island. And if I recall correctly, I told you that Astrid and I are going to be married."

The heir to the Bog-Burglars chuckled. "I'd forgotten that! How in Valhalla did that happen? You must be joking!"

"I'm not," said Hiccup, blushing, (Even after he had shown bravery he didn't know he had to Big Boobied Bertha, Vikings from all islands never failed to see him as weak.) "I told your mother the truth. I really _am_ a Horrendous Haddock, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, to be precise, and I'm the heir to my tribe, like you. My father doesn't think I'm good enough for anything. He's practically given up on me. He figured it would be best to get me married off early to toughen me up before I'm actually chief."

Stoick was most likely utterly ashamed of his son, no doubt thinking him dead and positively celebrating at the fact, spending the night making more heirs who would be much better at being Vikings than Hiccup. Hiccup tried to block those horrid thoughts from his mind.

"Befriending a dragon is tough," Camicazi said, "for a _boy_, of course.

"How in Woden's name are you two going to get married? After this mess you got her into, do you think she'd even want to marry you?"

Hiccup stood up as best as one chained up could. "Of course." He said stubbornly.

Camicazi shrugged and wrapped Astrid's leg in fresh bandages. "Whatever you say. She doesn't seem too crazy about you as you are about her. You really like her, don't you?"

Hiccup slumped down to the floor. He stared at the unconscious figure of Astrid Hofferson, the girl he had liked for many years from afar. Only very recently had they had any close contact. Oh yes, he liked her alright. If their parents hadn't arranged a marriage between them, Hiccup would never have realized all he had to offer. Astrid had had such a profound effect on him. When he was training Toothless, all the kind things she had ever said to him acted as a talisman and a means to keep going.

_"I forgive you. My apologies and thanks go to you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."_

_ "I never thought I'd say this, but what you're saying completely makes sense. I like the way you think. You're one of the few people around here who actually _does_!"_

And the hug. He had truly felt that it had come from the heart. That was the only hug anyone had ever given him.

"I think I love her, Camicazi." He breathed.

She snorted. "Oh, _please_! You're a teenager! This can't be for real! You don't know what's out there."

"Like _you_ do," Hiccup retorted, unashamed of his love for Astrid, "All I know that's coming is tomorrow."

"You're right. It's late. You need your sleep. Getting clobbered by dragons will take a lot out of you. We have plenty of them waiting _and_ they're hungry."

Hiccup shook his head. "I have a way with dragons. I'll be fine. I was top of my class in dragon training. Once I've calmed them all down and talked to your mother, I'll get them some food. Food that isn't me, I mean."

"You have a plan, don't you? You don't look half as stupid as those other Horrendous Haddocks from Berk. It would be a shame to see you go. You're brilliant, for a _boy_ of course." Camicazi said.

Hiccup nodded. "Of course I have a plan. When your people come for me at dawn, just make sure they don't see Toothless, or he'll be in trouble." Toothless gave him a look that said, 'I'll be fine.' Hiccup gave him a stern look as if to say, 'you don't know that, Toothless. You have to trust me. It's all under control.'

Camicazi nodded and motioned to Astrid. "I'll be staying up all night with her anyway."

"You promise you won't let anything happen to her?" Hiccup asked.

She nodded.

"You'll stay up all night?"

Camicazi smiled. "Only if you would do the same for her."

Hiccup remembered the night he had come home late from the arena and she had fallen asleep on his floor. He had waited for her to wake up before going to bed. (He had ended up not sleeping a wink that night anyhow.) He nodded. "You bet I would."

"Then get some sleep." Camicazi ordered.

He curled up next to Toothless, the dragon's heat keeping him warm. He didn't wake until dawn.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: This rots**

**Author's Note: Here's the fight! Mwahaha. Team Hiccup. I feel kind of bad that I didn't include Hiccup's first experiences in front of everyone. If you read the books, you'll notice that he has quite a few. Enjoy! Review if you like.**

He didn't feel nearly as nervous as when he had to break the truth about Toothless to his father. He hoped there weren't too many of these dragons. Training them all at once might be difficult. He knew Toothless better than he had ever known anyone, so Hiccup just had to jump on his back. He didn't know these dragons at all. If he triumphed, he was more likely to be revered as a hero than as a traitor: the Bog Burglars didn't seem as stupid as those on Berk.

Hiccup waited outside their arena alone. He had advised Toothless not to come. Maybe he would add him in as an element of surprise once he had calmed all the others.

The cheers of the crowd could be heard coming from all directions. It had gotten out that he was going into "fight the dragons" unarmed and it had created quite a stir. He wished more than anything that Astrid would be watching this.

"BOG-BURGLARS!" The voice of Camicazi's mother boomed throughout the stands. "WE ARE HERE TODAY TO CELEBRATE…" She paused dramatically. "…REVENGE!" The Bog-Burglars howled with excitement. "REVENGE UPON THOSE BLASTED HORRENDOUS HADDOCKS FROM THAT GODFORSAKEN ISLE OF BERK! LET'S SEE HOW THEIR HEIR GETS OUT OF _THIS_ SITUATION!"

Hiccup stepped into the vast arena. He put up a hand against his eyes to block out the rising sun and scanned the crowd above for the familiar face of Astrid. The only faces in the crowd Hiccup recognized were Big Boobied Bertha looking smug and Camicazi sporting a worried expression. Why wasn't she tending to Astrid? Toothless was with her, though. Maybe she was getting better. He would most likely live through this. He would ask Camicazi later.

Directly underneath the towering figure of Big Boobied Bertha was the door to a cage. Hiccup could faintly hear over the crowd roars and scrapings coming from the other side.

Big Boobied Bertha boomed "RELEASE THE DRAGONS!" The door to the cage opened… Hiccup prepared himself for the worst. Out flew at least a hundred different dragons, some of which Hiccup could identify, others he hadn't even seen in the dragon manual. (No wonder the Bog-Burglars were so tough.) They all had the same hungry look in their eyes that Toothless had had after Hiccup had released him from his net.

"Oooh, look out, Hiccup, look ouuuuut…" Camicazi pleaded, hopping from foot to foot as if it were she who had been place unarmed in an arena of hungry dragons.

Hiccup calmly let the nearest Nadder approach him. Once it was an arm's length away, it stopped, wondering why Hiccup had not pulled a dagger or an axe out of his pants. Hiccup scratched the Nadder under its chin and it immediately dropped. Some of the Bog-Burglars gasped. Some dragons even did double takes.

Hiccup pulled some grass out of his vest pocket. (Since he discovered how dragons reacted to grass, he had kept an emergency supply of it with him as often as possible.) He held it in one of the faces of a Zippelback closing in. The dragon grew a tad closer and he used the grass to tickle its underbelly.

"How's he doing it?" demanded an enraged Big Boobied Bertha.

"He's _brilliant_," whispered Camicazi, "for a _boy_."

He took down many other dragons with similar tactics that he had learned from his time with Toothless. One Monstrous Nightmare was being particularly nasty. Hiccup approached him.

"Back, now!" He ordered sternly. This dragon was almost beyond hope. The red dragon slowly backed up. "Back into your cage!"

"No way!" said one Bog-Burglar audibly.

Hiccup led all the other dragons surrounding him on the stone floor of the arena back behind the door until he was the only one left. He locked the door with finality. He no longer heard the biting, roaring, and clawing. He put his ear to the door and heard them snoring softly.

With a proud smile, Camicazi got to her feet and applauded for Hiccup. The Bog-Burglars followed suit, cheering wildly. The only one who didn't join in was Big Boobied Bertha. She merely sat with her mouth hanging open, staring at Hiccup in amazement muttering, "I was wrong. I can't believe it. I was… _wrong_!"

Grinning with relief, Hiccup whistled for Toothless. Seconds later, a young Viking pointed up at a black dragon approaching and shouted, "Look! There's a _person_ on its back!"

Hiccup looked again. There certainly _was_ a person on Toothless' back! And it was none other than _Astrid_!

Toothless descended and Hiccup blustered, "Astrid! I can't believe- How-?"

She was definitely alive and well, her leg bandaged, her hair down, her cheeks pink. "Good morning, Hiccup."

All he could do was stare. She looked more beautiful than ever and it was hard to find words to express his gratitude and incredulity all at once. He finally managed to get out, "How on Earth did you do it?"

"That's not important," she said, "What's important is that I don't have to return to Berk on a Night Fury with news that you've been slaughtered by dragons of the Bog-Burglars."

Hiccup patted Toothless. "Thanks, bud," he whispered. He squeezed on the saddle in front of Astrid. Toothless flew to Big Boobied Bertha, who was still staring open-mouthed.

"I suppose the death by dragons didn't work out, huh?" said Hiccup.

The chief of the Bog-Burglars mumbled, "I suppose it didn't."

"I'm sorry about what my ancestors did. But I promise you, I don't mean you or your people any harm. As you've most likely noticed, I'm very… different." Hiccup explained.

"You're right!" she said, "How on Earth did you manage to take down all those dragons without harming a scale on a single one? And it appears as if this one- is _trained_?"

"I'd like you to meet Toothless." Hiccup said fondly, "This is what we need to do to stop the raids. We don't have to fight them. We need to talk somewhere private, Bertha."

"Of course."

Camicazi and Bertha headed to their house on foot while Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless followed in the air.

"You know, Hiccup," said Astrid, "you're not the same awkward teenager who I strongly objected getting married to." And she hugged him around the waist.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own HTTYD. Because I'm **_**definitely**_** from DreamWorks. *sarcasm***

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep 'em coming, please! School is looming over me. Bleh. Hopefully this story will be finished soon. Enjoy!**

Okay, so Hiccup was still really weird. Since when had Astrid ever been particularly attracted to the so-called normal Vikings from Berk? She had always considered Hiccup anti-social, but she didn't like people very much herself. She was sort of an outsider as well. No wonder he'd fallen for her. She couldn't say she had too but there was definitely something different about her.

She was very surprised with herself. Alone in that room she had no one else for company but that dragon. Hiccup really had done a good job patching up its tail. It must have gotten messed up when she shot it down. It was an impulse, jumping onto Toothless' back like that when he was about to take off. Maybe Hiccup wasn't really that bad. After all, he had managed to convince a very fierce and stubborn group of Vikings to change their ways and live with dragons!

Thanks to Hiccup, almost everyone on the Isle of the Bog-Burglars had a dragon of some sort. The only person left was Astrid. She had always found Deadly Nadders to be clever and stealthy trackers… If she had the option, that would be her dragon of choice.

One morning about a week after Hiccup's show in the arena, Astrid heard a knock on her door. She rose from bed and answered it. It was Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" She asked in surprise, but more surprised that she found herself absentmindedly trying to fix her hair, "What is it?"

He usually was so busy helping the Bog-Burglars out with their dragons or talking with Big-Boobied Bertha late into the night that even though he and Astrid were staying at the same house, they seldom saw each other. Astrid wondered why he wasn't busy.

"Hey, Astrid, uhhh… did you want to, ehm… pick out your dragon?" He asked awkwardly.

"Sure, I'd love to! Hold on a moment, I- need to get dressed." She hastily shut the door in his face and dressed in some of the clothes Camicazi had lent her. They were all too small but it was better to wear that than the only thing she had that _did_ fit her, her wedding dress.

When she opened the door again, to find Hiccup twiddling his thumbs nervously, he made a Hiccup noise and stared at her exposed belly. "Uhh…"

Astrid rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way. "Don't say anything." She warned, brandishing an axe that she found laying on the floor in his face.

"Put that away, Astrid," Hiccup said calmly, trying not to look intimidated by her, "No weapons in the arena, remember?"

"Right," she said sheepishly as he took it from her. She felt positively naked. Not only was she wearing clothes that made her feel so, but the thought of no weapons in a ring full of dragons made her slightly afraid.

As they walked down to the arena together, Astrid worried. Toothless was a different type of dragon. He'd already been trained. What if her dragon would behave differently?

Hiccup asked her, "Astrid, is everything alright? You seem…nervous."

"I'm fine," she said, her voice an octave higher than it usually was and blushing.

_Great. Now even Hiccup knows how cowardly I am._

She stopped when she was about to enter the arena. Hiccup had taken his own idea of training Toothless in the arena and others used it as a space to train their own dragons. Vikings were flying their dragons within a reasonable height, trying to get used to the sensation of being many feet up in the air.

Hiccup took her hand and led her into the arena over to a gaggle of available dragons. For some strange reason, she did not let go. Instead, she squeezed his hand tightly. He was the only thing here to protect her from getting mauled by a dragon. She noted that Toothless wasn't following Hiccup as he usually did.

As they drew within a few yards of the dragons, they noticed her and blinked at her. Hiccup withdrew his hand. Astrid hurriedly grabbed his and whispered in his ear fearfully "What do I do now?"

"It's okay," he said, withdrawing his hand much more smoothly this time, "stick your arm out." Hiccup put his hand on Astrid's arm. She hesitantly extended it. "That's it, Astrid, you've got it. Now relax, and let him come to you."

She gulped and chanced a look into the yellow eyes of an approaching red Nadder. They stared back at her, curiously. She shut her eyes and waited.

In a few seconds, she saw that the Nadder had placed its face in her hand. She looked up at it in disbelief. No. She hadn't just… But she had. She stared up into the face of the Deadly Nadder. He was purring softly.

"He really likes you," said Hiccup.

Astrid drew her eyes from the hypnotic stare of the dragon and looked at Hiccup. He was grinning at her. She grinned back. "Hiccup, did you see?" she said, her excitement building, "I just touched a _dragon_! I touched my first dragon!"

His smile became sarcastic. "Does that mean Toothless doesn't count?"

"Yes, I mean, no- I mean… he was _your_ dragon." Astrid stuttered.

"And now this one is yours." Hiccup said. He grabbed her hand and hurried to the Nadder's side. "Jump on."

"So soon?" Astrid asked in surprise, "How long did you wait until you started riding on Toothless? Didn't he just fly away before you could sit on his back?"

"We injured his tail, remember? He can't fly without help."

"Oh. Yes. We did. I forgot. But- this one can fly without help. What if he takes off before I'm ready?" She asked.

"Nothing's going to happen. He trusts you." Hiccup assured.

"You're sure?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Positive. Relax."

Astrid closed her eyes and tried to be as calm as possible. She felt the warmth of Hiccup's hand in hers. Eventually, when her breaths were slow enough, he withdrew his hand. She opened her eyes.

The Nadder knelt down. She hesitantly put one of her legs over the dragon's back. She cautiously sat down upon its scaly back. The Nadder stood up. Unlike being on Toothless, there was nothing to strap her in if she were to fall.

"But there's no saddle. What if I fall off?" She asked.

"You won't fall off." said Hiccup who looked much smaller than he usually did, "You have to trust him. You do trust him, don't you?"

Astrid took another deep breath. "Yes."

"Just let him know when you're ready to go."

In an attempt to gain the face she lost while being afraid of her dragon, she put on a Viking face and dug her heel into the dragon's side. "YAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

And her Nadder zoomed off. The ground was much farther away than it had been seconds before. She could feel the beast's muscles in its back move as its wings flapped up and down. The cold wind rushed past her face. It felt as if she had left all her fear back on the ground.

Flying hadn't been nearly this much fun when she had ridden Toothless. Maybe because she was so scared. But this was different. This was her own dragon. After a moment, Hiccup whistled and the Nadder pulled into a dive. Astrid thought she would fall off. Her knees tightened. Soon, they were both back on the ground.

She hopped off her Nadder's back with glee. "Hiccup! Did you see that? I flew my own dragon! How high did I go?"

Hiccup looked much more impressed than Astrid had ever seen him with a Viking. "You two went higher than anyone I've ever trained."

"That doesn't count you and Toothless, does it?" She asked, putting her Viking face back on, trying not to be too impressed with what Hiccup had showed her to do.

Hiccup laughed. "Toothless trained _me_, Astrid." He corrected.

"How come you two didn't go up in the air that soon?" She challenged.

"We were the first ones to do it, both hesitant, almost as afraid as you were to fall."

Astrid felt something scaly nudge her. It was her Nadder. She stroked him. He wasn't at all as bad as Gobber had told her in dragon training. So much had changed since then. Three weeks ago, she would have rather eaten dragon poo than known that now she and Hiccup were staring at each other with smiles on their faces, she thinking him… brave.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Don't own HTTYD or the awesome HTTYD Sparta remix. (Look it up on YouTube. You might pee yourself with laughter.)**

**Author's Note: Thanks for favoriting, reading, and reviewing. Hopefully you're still reading. It has gotten kind of long and almost out of hand. For that, I apologize. Enjoy this chapter!**

It was just like when he was training Toothless all over again: Astrid knew he was around but she never saw him.

That night, Hiccup came to Astrid's bedroom to ask how her Nadder, Thunderer, was doing. In the midst of their pleasant conversation, they were interrupted by Camicazi who entered without knocking.

"Hiccup, my mom wants to talk to you again."

Astrid gritted her teeth. Why did Camicazi always have to interrupt them? Hiccup was the only person on this blasted isle that paid her any notice. She snapped at the Bog-Burglar Heir, "Why doesn't she get off her fat butt and talk to him herself?"

Camicazi glared at her. Hiccup gave Astrid a warning look. "It's fine, right, Astrid?"

"It's because she wants to talk to Hiccup privately." Camicazi said.

"Why can't I come with you?" Astrid asked.

"You would get bored." What a lame excuse. Astrid didn't buy it. She raised an eyebrow. "Well you _would_. Talking politics isn't very much fun."

"Then why do you do it?" Astrid said, trying to get him into divulging what he and Bertha were up to.

"Because if I don't then-" Camicazi shot him a look and he stopped himself.

"Then _what_?" Astrid demanded.

"Why do you care so much?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid was stunned. Why _did_ she care so much about not seeing Hiccup very much? It wasn't like she was jealous, like last time. But it wasn't as if she'd gone full circle either. She thought on it for a moment. She supposed it was loneliness: Camicazi had brought her leg back to full strength rather quickly and she had been some company. But throughout most of the process, she bragged about her doctoring skills and ability to swordfight. No one on the island seemed to pay her much attention. They were all busy talking to Hiccup. When he wasn't busy, he was good company for her. She had to admit, Hiccup was good to talk to. Not that she really cared what he did. It was his business.

"Because-" She began, but her cheeks grew too pink for her to finish. Hiccup had plenty of company, even enough to make up for his lack of friends back on Berk. He wouldn't want to hear what she had to say. Besides, she was being all overemotional anyway. Vikings weren't supposed to be like that. Her expression became blank. "Never you mind. It doesn't matter. It's stupid, really."

"No it's not." said Hiccup, "Camicazi, tell your mother I'll be there in a moment. Astrid and I need to talk about something."

Camicazi left the two alone. "No we don't." said Astrid, "I told you, it doesn't matter." She looked away.

Hiccup stroked her cheek. She recoiled. "Yes it does. And we do need to talk about it. I haven't seen you that upset since we arrived."

"Why do you care if I'm upset?" Astrid said scathingly.

"We're getting married, Astrid," Hiccup reminded her, "As your husband, it's my responsibility to-"

"Woah, woah, woah! As my _husband_? Hiccup, we're not married!"

"Our parents wanted us to get married," said Hiccup awkwardly, "They have our best interests at heart and we should follow their orders."

Astrid laughed hysterically. "That's funny coming from you, Mister I-Went-Against-Everything-Vikings-Stand-For-And-Flew-A-Dragon! Talk about disobeying your parents!" She pointed out.

"You flew Toothless, too. That's beside the point." Hiccup argued.

"Oh really? Then what is the point?" Astrid bellowed. She was boiling. He was wasting her time with all this dragon dung. Now he'd gotten her all fired up.

Fire filled Hiccup's eyes. And he used a voice Astrid never knew he had. "OH FOR THOR'S SAKE, ASTRID! ARE YOU REALLY THAT UNINTELLIGENT? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU TO REALIZE HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT YOU? I ONLY WANTED TO TALK TO YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW IF I WAS GOING TO COME BACK!"

Astrid stared at this Hiccup. This wasn't Hiccup. He was a monster. She had created him and deeply regretted it. He was scary.

He wasn't screaming anymore, which Astrid thought made him scarier. He had this look on his face as if he wanted to kill someone. He merely looked at her with that horrible expression in silence. Astrid had nothing to say. It took her a long time to get out any words.

Eventually, she said, "What do you mean you didn't know if you were going to come back?" but it came out as a squeak. She had to repeat herself, in order for a sullen Hiccup to understand her question. Was Bertha going to kill him? Had he messed up their uncivilization that much?

Hiccup changed again. His face softened and he went to the other extreme. "That doesn't matter. It's my fault. I haven't been spending time with you. I was afraid that you were still mad at me from the whole carrying you away on a dragon incident."

Still mad at him? Quite the contrary. Hiccup seemed so much cooler since that incident. He had trained a whole horde of dragons for a village just because he happened to land here and had the desire to save her.

Astrid averted her eyes from this other Hiccup. She saw something wet fall onto his tunic. She quickly looked up again. He was crying?

"Hiccup?" She asked concernedly.

"It's nothing." It was most certainly not nothing. He was crying. "I- I just wanted to find out why you were so cross. And now I see why. It's because I'd be a horrible husband. I didn't pay attention to you. And when I was stressed, I… exploded."

Astrid hated to see him like this. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around the skinny torso of the sobbing Hiccup. Had she imagined that he said that he cared about her?

"Hiccup…" She said.

"No. Don't say anything, love," he whispered, "I brought up the whole wretched topic of our arranged marriage because… after everything that's happened between us… I know this sounds crazy… but…_I'm_ crazy…I…I still want to get married. I'm sure of it now. More than ever. I don't have to marry you to find out if I truly like you. I know I do. Astrid… I love you."

Astrid couldn't let go. Not when he was like this. But she didn't want to give him false hope. Love? That was a little extreme. They weren't exactly in a position to love one another. But then, how else could she describe her feelings for Hiccup? Was love too strong a word?

"Oh, Hiccup."

There was an awkward cough behind Hiccup. The two quickly broke from each other's embrace and saw Camicazi standing in front of them.

"Er… ready to go?"

Hiccup collected himself. He looked as if nothing had ever happened. He nodded. "Yes. Come on Toothless," he called to his Night Fury. Once the dragon joined him, he started downstairs.

Astrid watched him in disbelief. How could he so readily go off with Camicazi if he loved her? Did he love her instead? No, he didn't know what love was. Well, neither did she.

Just before Hiccup disappeared from sight, he turned around, grabbed Astrid around the waist, and gave her a kiss.

She was so surprised she didn't have time to react. Unexpectedly, he tasted so sweet. It was unlike any of the tough and tasteless food on Berk. She craved that taste. What was it?

When he pulled away and walked down the stairs, his eyes not leaving her until the last possible moment, Astrid finally realized how beautiful those eyes were.

**Author's Note: Wow. That was draining. I'm kind of proud of Hiccup. Not gonna lie. So, he didn't think he'd come back, huh? What does that mean he's up to? I kind of got the idea for this emotional palooza halfway through the chapter. Please tell me how I could improve these emotional paloozas. They're not my specialty but I would like them to be. Writing is fun. Aye?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: This is one of my wishes that won't come true, no matter how hard I work or how many stars I wish on. And I won't ever own where I stole that idea from either, Princess and the Frog. DANG!**

**Author's Note: School starts tomorrow. Blegch! So here is the last chapter of the summer. Don't worry. I've become very dedicated to this story. There will be more. Just not as often. So keep your eyes open.**

Still she had no idea what Hiccup was up to. Now that she had calmed down from the fight and the kiss with him, she returned to her curiosity. It had only grown since before his visit.

Why would Hiccup not come back? Astrid had heard them leaving the house with their dragons. So they were going somewhere. But where? And would it be dangerous? She hoped not. She wouldn't be able to bear Hiccup getting hurt. She had changed so much because of him. She actually wouldn't mind having him be her husband. She needed to marry him in order to determine whether it was friendship, something more, or what he felt for her. Although she wasn't sure, through the worry, she was deeply flattered.

She waited up all night for him. She willed herself to stay awake until the first rays of dawn stretched across the sky and she could see Hiccup, Toothless, and the other Vikings on the horizon. She stood at the door to wait for Hiccup, extremely glad that he was alive but displeased that he had kept her waiting for so long without telling her where he was going.

As soon as Hiccup landed, Astrid bombarded him with questions. "Where in Valhalla _were_ you? What in Woden's name took you so long? Why did you think you weren't going to come back? Why all the secrecy? Why won't you tell me?" She demanded.

Hiccup was exhausted. He said drowsily, "You sure have a lot to say, don't you?" He dismounted Toothless and tried to go inside.

"Oh no you don't!" Astrid blocked the doorway. She couldn't let him get away. She had so many more questions for him. Not just about the night's journey, but about everything. "You're just going to go to sleep and in a few hours I won't be able to talk to you! You'll be so busy helping everyone else."

She let Bertha and Camicazi sneak by to get into their house. Hiccup, however, was the exception. "Hey!" protested Hiccup.

"You're not going in there until you answer all of my questions."

Hiccup gulped. "How many do you have?"

"Too many," Astrid admitted.

Hiccup sighed. "Alright, then." He sat down on the grass in front of Bertha's house. "Let's get this over with. Ask away."

Astrid shook her head. "Not here. Somewhere secret." She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the houses to the cliff where they had first found the isle.

"Secret? Why?" Hiccup asked, "Astrid, it's dawn. No one's awake yet and-"

"Oh, put a sock in it." She muttered.

The sunrise was peaking out of the lavender clouds. She sat Hiccup down on a rock. He looked around. "Hey, where's Toothless?"

"I asked him to go home." Astrid said simply, "I want to talk to you alone, remember?"

"What's bothering you, Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"You, Hiccup," she said simply. When he gave her a quizzical look, she explained herself. "You and Bertha are plotting something, I know it. First, where were you last night?"

Hiccup had a pained expression on his face. He sighed and said slowly, "I can't tell you."

She glowered at the Heir. Heat rose in her. "Can't tell me? You… you… Do you think I'm asking these questions because I'm trying to catch you at something like I was that night you found me asleep in your house? This is different, Hiccup. A lot has changed since then. I haven't forgotten what we said to each other last night. I'm not sure how I feel about you anymore. At the very least, you're a better friend than Ruffnut ever was. I don't want you to get hurt on some fool's errand." She covered her mouth. She'd said too much. He didn't need to know all that. Actually, none of it was his business. She turned pink.

Hiccup stared at her. She averted her gaze from his enticing round green eyes. She could tell from the corner of her eye that he was grinning at her.

"Forget it." She mumbled.

"No, that is not something to be forgotten." Hiccup said.

"Oh yes it is!" She felt herself growing redder.

He got to his feet and grabbed her hand. It was really hard not to look into his eyes now. Oh, Thor… not now…

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten what I said. I love you. I'm not ashamed to tell you. I know you probably don't feel that way because I'm just an awkward Viking who can't lift an axe." Hiccup said boldly.

"Don't get yourself down. You're crazy. You actually think. That's… that is something. You don't know that I don't like you. Don't be so sure! Nothing's so certain." Astrid blushed. She had remembered more of Hiccup's words. Where had those come from? She was sure that she wasn't in a fit state to remember anyone's words when he had said that to her. She rapidly changed the subject. "In all honesty, this has been bothering me because…I care about you. Where have you been all night?"

Hiccup didn't speak for a long time. Astrid realized that they were still holding hands. For some strange reason, she didn't find it as pressing to remove her hand from his grasp as the matter that was at hand, although not too long ago she would have found his hand much more repulsive. She sat down on a rock. Hiccup followed suit.

"You were right. We've been training people to fly their dragons all too soon after they've bonded with them. Bertha thinks the sooner we get you flying, the sooner we can rid the dragons of that monster." Hiccup said.

This was not what Astrid had been expecting at all.

"What monster?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Only this is my idea.**

**Author's Note: School… Eww. Thanks for reading. (Also, Val, if you get this far, WOW! You are now, officially, my best friend.) Lol, sorry, all. Enjoy this next chapter.**

"Last night we discovered why the dragons raid Berk and other villages." Hiccup explained.

"Why?" Astrid asked eagerly.

"There's this enormous- gigantic- colossal- dragon-"

She raised one eyebrow. No dragon, however colossal it was, was too big for Hiccup. She voiced this thought to him. He blushed an impressive tomato red. He continued his story of how this enormous dragon would force the others to bring back food for it, it would eat them. So Hiccup had been right about dragons from the start. They were only defending themselves. It was people like Astrid who were at fault.

"That's why you thought you wouldn't come back?" She wondered.

"We had to assess his brutality and we weren't making any promises of being back on the island tomorrow. She wants me and some of the others to go back to the nest today to…" Hiccup gulped. "…to fight it."

Astrid stood up. "This is it, then. Let's go, tell everyone now. There's no time to sit around and talk, Hiccup. We have to get ready."

"No we're _not_, Hofferson," He said firmly. Then he added, "And _we're _not doing anything together. Go back and get some sleep."

She glared at him. She didn't understand Hiccup's strange fascination with using her own words against her. He couldn't tell her to go back and get some sleep! This was Astrid he was talking about! She had changed very much because of this guy, but the one thing that didn't change was… "No one tells Astrid Hofferson what to do." She said tenaciously.

"Listen, this is going to be way too dangerous. Besides, you barely know what you're doing with your Nadder."

"Thunderer and I are perfectly fine with each other! You just don't want me to come with you. How come Camicazi gets to go with you?" She persisted.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Because she was one of the first here to get a dragon. She has a way with dragons. Plus her swordplay might come in useful." He explained.

Astrid continued to stare him down. "But why not me? What about my axe-work?"

"You shouldn't go," Hiccup said, standing up, "It's too dangerous. You'd get torn to pieces."

"Like you wouldn't?"

"Listen, you need to stay here. Your leg-"

Astrid's temper rose. "Hiccup, my leg is perfectly fine. It's been a whole week." She said through gritted teeth.

He was officially out of excuses. He stopped beating around the bush. "Astrid, I'm not going to be responsible for you getting hurt." He said.

"Psh! Really, Hiccup? I'm not going to get hurt." She brushed it off.

"You don't know that!" He argued, "You have no idea how horrible it would be if you were injured!"

"I don't. And I won't. Because no matter what you say, I'm going. And I'm coming out whole and alive."

"You don't know that I won't. And I don't know if you would enjoy seeing that."

"It depends on which me you're talking about."

Hiccup didn't understand what she meant. He ignored her comment. "You're not going," He said stubbornly, "and that's final. You simply can't. Do you have any idea how horrible it would be if you got hurt?"

"It would be fine! I'm going into battle, Hiccup. That's what I've been trained to do. I haven't been trained to sit at home, worry, and wait. I'm impatient. I'm a Viking for Thor's sake! You're the one who shouldn't go. Honestly, Hiccup, if anyone's going to come out hurt, it's going to be you." Her voice had risen to a volume at which Hiccup found it difficult with which to compete.

"If I don't, who will?"

"I would!" Astrid clapped a hand to her mouth. Hiccup stared at her again. Why did he always have to do that? It made her red and sweaty. Wait, what did this mean about how she felt about Hiccup? She couldn't possibly feel as strongly as he did. But somehow, she was willing to stand up for things that he stood up for with minimal knowledge. The only knowledge she had was that Hiccup was passionate about them. And that was enough for her.

Hiccup broke the awkward silence with an "Oh no you won't" and a whistle. From the village, Toothless flew to his side. The Heir hopped on. Astrid wasn't going to let him ditch her! Not now! Not ever! She attempted to jump on back of Toothless but he took off too quickly and she fell. Toothless and Hiccup flew up and she went down, landing on the hard earth.

How could he? After everything? And Astrid watched him fly off into the distance.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. Or anything in this story as a matter of fact.**

**Author's Note: Really sorry you guys had to wait just when it was actually getting somewhat interesting. Yes, I had Hiccup be a bit of a jerk and leave Astrid behind. The inspiration was from a review. A reviewer said they would love to see Astrid get shunted aside. So there it was. Hopefully he or she is still reading this. Lots of people have stopped, it looks like. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

It took her some time to recuperate from that epic fall. Immediately after she recovered, Astrid hopped up, screaming curses at the dot in the sky among the many dragons and their riders that was Hiccup. It was no use. He was too far away and the wind was sweeping by making it virtually impossible to hear even the person ten feet away from him.

No matter how much he "loved her", even if he wasn't as bad as she thought he was, there was no way in Valhalla that Astrid would let a twig like Hiccup boss her around. She was going into battle and she would most likely end up saving his neck in the nick of time. She shuffled towards Bertha's house. She was going. She didn't know why she wanted to save him so badly after he'd been such a jerk to her.

She stopped in the middle of the road and asked herself _Why _do _I want to save him so badly? He's selfish. Doesn't want to see me get hurt, huh? That's what he said about dragging me to this accursed isle in the first place. And ironically enough, he got me messed up on the way here. He just wants me to sit around and wait for him like his dream-girl or something. Well, I'm _not_ his dream-girl, no matter how much he thinks I am. It's all a big misunderstanding. He doesn't love me. He's just pretending to make marriage seem more bearable._

Astrid shuddered. Hiccup wanted someone to take care of him. She was not going to let herself be subjugated. Especially to Hiccup, who wanted her to wait on him hand and foot. She was a Viking! Good Viking wives fought alongside their husbands. At least, they usually did. Though when had Hiccup ever been usual?

She didn't believe him. If he actually loved her, he would respect what she wanted to do! He would let her go, despite how dangerous it would be! She didn't know why she expected so much of Hiccup. Maybe it was just because he was the only one who had ever said to her "I love you."

Not even her own mother had said that to her. Those three words in that particular order were frowned upon in Viking uncivilization. But this was Hiccup. Maybe he just wondered why no one ever said them. Maybe it was another one of his crazy experiments. But then what was that kiss all about?

She shook her head as if to clear Hiccup and this entire mess from her mind. But it stayed. She was thinking about this too hard. Hiccup would be proud of her.

Then, she did the most extraordinary thing. At the thought of Hiccup, hurt and maybe even dead, she shed a tear.

Then, she took off towards the house, mounted Thunderer, dug her heel into the Nadder's side, not bothering that they were about to blast a hole in the chief's roof. In the grand scheme of things, the roof would be nothing. Hiccup had once broken through Astrid's own roof to save her life. Now she was going to save his.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Not even Hysteria and going to America was my idea. All that belongs to Cressida Cowell. Only THIS was my idea.**

**Author's Note: Okay. You all know how the battle goes. You've all seen the movie. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE, THERE IS AN **_**EXTREME SPOILER**_** HERE! DO NOT CONTINUE ANY FURHTER UNTIL YOU HAVE SEEN IT ALL! (Yes, Val, that means YOU! No reading until after October 15!) You may wonder why someone would be reading this fanfiction if they haven't seen it. But it has happened to me before. And when it did, I laughed.**

**This is the last chapter. I really want to thank all of you that have supported me throughout this INSANE story. For those of you who have stuck with me until the end, you rock and I salute you. Enjoy the final chapter of This Is My Idea.**

For a week now, in Berk, the Isle of the Bog-Burglars, and throughout the Barbaric Archipelago, he was known as Hiccup the Hero. The name "Useless" had grown out of style after he'd won the fight with the huge dragon, losing only a leg.

The Vikings from Berk had seen all the dragons flee from the nest and had forced one of them to lead them there. They would have tried to defeat the huge dragon under normal circumstances, but they were so confused as to why Hiccup was with the Bog-Burglars, all of them on dragons, trying to defeat a dragon himself.

Astrid had taught Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs to work with dragons before she headed off to the nest. She fought alongside Hiccup, doing her part to save the Inner Isles from further dragon raids. She had been so worried when he had lost his leg, feeling guilty that he had to learn to walk all over again. Camicazi had struggled considerably with helping him so instead she had asked Gobber to forge him a new leg.

Speaking of Camicazi, in that week, as Astrid suggested to Stoick, the Vikings of Berk sat down and talked with the Bertha. Stoick made the decision to "un-banish" the Bog-Burglars. He told them that they were free to come and go to the Isle of Berk whenever they pleased. But more importantly, Astrid and the Bog-Burglars taught the village how to train their dragons.

When Hiccup finally woke and stepped out into the village with his father, looking amazed at the sea of dragons about the village, Astrid's heart flooded with relief. He was _alive_! She rushed up through the crowd of Vikings surrounding him and punched him on the arm. "_That's_ for not letting me go into battle."

Hiccup blushed. "But you came anyway! I'm really sorry. I was really stupid. But I thought that you'd be over it by n-"

She smiled and shut him up with a kiss. Oh, the sweet taste of Hiccup. She decided that she really didn't mind him that much. He had saved her and everyone else. She liked the way he thought. He was the only one who ever loved her.

Hiccup smiled. "I could get used to it."

"You'd better," said Astrid, "You still have marriage on your mind?"

The Vikings of Berk and of the Bog-Burglar Isles alike laughed gleefully and left the two teens to themselves. Hiccup raised his eyebrows in surprise. He stood there awkwardly, blushing until everyone drunkenly stumbled out. (Many a celebration had taken place and were still occurring in that week due to Hiccup's success.)

"Is this a… uhm… a… well, uh…" Hiccup tripped over the words.

Astrid had almost grown to enjoy the way Hiccup stuttered when he spoke to her. She, of all people, made him nervous. And for some strange reason, whether ordinary or special, he, in turn, made a pink blush creep up to her cheeks.

"Oh for Thor's sake, just spit it out, Hiccup." she said as she beamed and punched him on the arm again.

"Sorry," he apologized and cleared his throat, "Astrid, was that a proposal?"

Her smile widened. "What if it is?"

Hiccup's eyes filled with fireworks. "Oh, Astrid!" he cried with joy. She took that as a 'yes'. He held her around the waist in a hug. How strange that merely a few weeks ago she would not have let him hold on.

**(Author's Note: YES! Another split POV chapter! I haven't one of these in FOREVER! Hope you enjoy the Hiccup. I just love him so much and I had to end the story from his perspective.)**

Now it was _really _the wedding day. It had taken some time, but Hiccup figured that it was for the better that it happened now instead of earlier when he'd had the fear in the back of his mind of waking to find his head separated from the rest of his body due to Astrid's fine axe work. Now things were different. Yesterday, Hiccup overheard Astrid saying to Ruffnut that she actually enjoyed his company.

He could barely believe that this was real as he saw a vision in white walking gracefully down the aisle while at the altar his knees shook. He never would have dreamed that she would be smiling. It was lucky that he was the Hero, otherwise he would have gotten laughed at for the stupid expression he was wearing. Onlookers merely sat in venerated silence. On the other hand, when Astrid saw him so dazed, she stifled a giggle.

They took hands, Hiccup blushing slightly. As the ceremony commenced and the Viking addressed the pack before them, Hiccup whispered to Astrid out of the corner of his mouth "Did I really look that stupid?"

"Sorry," she replied, a corner of her mouth twitching, "It wasn't that. You looked kind of…cute."

Hiccup grew lightheaded with delight. If he didn't feel the warmness of his cheeks, he would have thought this all a dream. But it wasn't. Astrid truly was standing there beside him and they were actually _holding hands_, about to be wedded.

"And so, by the power vested in me by-"

The ceremony was interrupted by Big Boobied Bertha screeching over the heads of the Vikings in the crowd. "GET ON WITH IT YOU OVERGROWN PUSSYCAT!"

He broke character completely and shouted at the Bog-Burglar chief, "SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU BIG BOSOMED BILGERAT!"

Since they were Vikings, chaos followed, the Viking diving off the platform, attempting to land on Bertha, instead falling short and landing on Gobber. In the midst of the scuffle, he called to Hiccup and Astrid, "ALRIGHT, YOU'RE MARRIED!"

The two smiled at each other. Hiccup looked over at Astrid's mother and his father, both of whom were staying out of a fight for the first time in their lives. Stoick gave Hiccup a thumbs-up.

"Thanks for putting this idea into my head," Astrid said to Hiccup.

"You were the one who proposed." Hiccup corrected.

"Whaddayou mean Hiccup's idea?" Stoick boomed, most likely itching to start a grander fight, "This was _my_ idea!"

Astrid's mother joined into the argument, almost as enraged as Hiccup's father. "What are you talking about? This was _my _idea!"

"Mine!"

"_Mine!_"

"MINE!"

_"MINE!"_ etc.

Another scuffle followed. Hiccup sighed. It was certainly lucky that Astrid wasn't like the others. She could change and boy did she ever! The Vikings of Berk weren't as bad as they seemed when they were all on Hiccup's side but ever since his visit to the Isle of the Bog-Burglars he'd concocted a getaway for himself and Astrid to take place after the wedding. Just the two of them… and of course, Toothless.

"Not really what you expected, eh, Hiccup?" Astrid sighed, looking down at the brawls with almost a pitying expression on her face.

"Not at all romantic." He admitted, "But I think I can help with that."

"What have you been up to?" Astrid asked.

All Hiccup needed to do was whistle to know she understood. From behind the crowd of tussling Vikings, Toothless bounded towards his best friends. Hiccup swept Astrid off her feet and hopped on back of Toothless, clipping himself to the harness and expanding Toothless' new tailfin with a skull and crossbones on it had something extra written on it, obviously by Stoick. "Just married. My idea."

With a shriek of excitement from Astrid, Toothless leapt into the air. They soared away from the Isle of Berk, on to who knew where. "Hiccup, where in Valhalla are we going?" She called over the wind whistling in their faces.

"Just wanted to get away from Berk for a little while. To see what's out there. What if the world isn't flat? What if there's more beyond there? Do you remember the name of that imaginary place the Bog-Burglars talked about?" Hiccup asked.

"You mean, Hysteria? But they couldn't possibly be real if they sailed to America! That place is as imaginary as the unicorn!" Astrid laughed.

"Even if it is, I'd like to confirm it myself. Nothing's for certain, remember? And I thought this might be kind of romantic." He blushed again.

The two kissed. She tasted like something indescribable. Maybe that was what the exotic vegetables in Hysteria tasted like. He was so relieved that he had found more than just a best friend. He had found someone who would follow him to the ends of the Earth and back again, to discover if Valhalla and America were as real as what they had. After an eternity, they drew apart.

Astrid beamed like a shooting star. She said to Hiccup "This is my idea of love."


End file.
